My Babysitter is an Uchiha
by light blossom and dark warrior
Summary: Sakura's parents are going on a trip so they hire someone to take care of Sakura. Follow Sakura and her sitter through their adventures and get to know Sakura better. Summary sucks I know. ItaSaku Sakura's 8 and Itachi 13
1. Chapter 1

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

"People Talking"

_People's Thoughts_

**A/N: This is my first story so please be nice :)**

**April 19, 2013 Just going over this I'm bored and got nothing else to do.**

* * *

"How about her? She looks nice, sweet, and even childish?"

"No."

"What about him? He has red hair, very uncommon."

"Not as uncommon as mine!" exclaimed Sakura. Ayame threw her husband a tired glance. His gaze read," You told her to choose. Deal with it."

For the past 20 minutes Ayame, Daichi, and their daughter Sakura had been in the Hokage's office searching for the perfect babysitter for Sakura. It wasn't that Sakura scared away the sitters or that she behaved bad, she just didn't like them. Which brings them to their current situation.

"Sakura you have to choose someone before the Hokage comes."

"I know Daddy, but I can't decide!"

Just then the Hokage walked through the door. Smiling he asked, "how's everything going?"

"Horrible!"

"Sakura!" exclaimed both of her parents.

"It's the truth!"

The Hokage laughed as he settled onto his desk."It's okay, children are children. It's only natural for them to talk like that."

"It may be Hokage but Sakura overdoes it." Ayame commented.

"Tell you what Sakura, why don't you take that book home and look through it calmly."

"That's a good idea Hokage-sama." whispered Sakura as she stared at the desk. "Mommy can we***GASP***"

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong?' Ayame started going hysterical.

Sakura was staring at the Hokage's desk. Her emerald eyes wide.

"Sakura?" the Hokage asked worrridly.

"He's perfect! HIM! Mommy I want HIM! I choose HIM!" Sakura started jumping up and down so fast her pink hair was a blur.

"Sakura are you sure?" Daichi asked his hyper daughter.

"YES!"

"Hokage-sama looks like we have a winner." Daichi proclaimed, relieved to be able to leave.

"Well, there's a slight problem to your request Sakura."

"WHAT?" Sakura immediately stopped jumping.

"The Hokage started to explain,"you see Sakura he's a shinobi and has to do duties for the village."

"I"m a villager." Sakura pointed out.

"Well yes Sakura. I'll see what I can do but I won't promise anything."

"That's fine Hokage-sama, thank you and we'll see each other soon." With that Daichi, Ayame, and Sakura left the Hokage's office.

Sighing the Hokage thought_, I never thought she'd choose him_. Outloud he ordered," Raven, please bring me Uchiha-san."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**A/N:** **If you've come this far thank you. Please leave a review :)**

**April 19, 2013 Fixed up some things...okay okay don't give those looks, jeesh.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**A/N: **I want to give thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter or added it to favorites. Thank you. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

Thirteen year-old Itachi always wondered what went through an eight year-olds head. For instance, when his baby brother-Sasuke- tries to throw away his vegetables and their mother always catches him. Doesn't he know to give up already? He had to admit though watching Sasuke live his childhood relaxed him. Hearing him scream, laugh, and play with other children made him happy. It was something he never had as a child.

As he was walking toward the Uchiha compound he felt someone behind him. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama wishes for you, immediately." informed an Anbu operative.

"Thank you I'll be there shortly." replied Itachi.

He wondered if it was another mission, he just got back from one and needed some rest. It was probably important which is why the Hokage needed him quickly.

He quickly did some hand signs for a transportation jutsu and reappeared in the Hokage's office. "You ask of my service?" he whispered politely while bowing down.

"Itachi, I was wondering if you would like to earn a little non-mission money?" started the Hokage.

"Please explain?" Itachi said. Wondering what the Hokage would want him to do that wasn't considered a mission.

"You see Itachi," started the Hokage, "I've got a couple who are leaving on a trip and must leave behind their daughter. They told the girl if she would like to stay with a family member but she refused and she feels like her previous babysitters are 'useless' as she putted it. Therefore her mother thought it would be better if her daughter chose her own babysitter." The Hokage concluded.

"How am I included in the picture Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"The girl chose you as her babysitter." The Hokage informed.

"With all due respect sir, you want me to babysit a girl near my age? I don't think that's going to work. She won't take me seriously." Itachi pointed out.

"Around your age? Did I make her sound that old?" the Hokage chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, that girl is the same age as your brother. She's eight years-old." the Hokage studied Itachi's expression closely, looking for any signs of emotion. As always he found none.

"Do you accept her request?"

Itachi didn't know what to say he was curious to meet this little girl, from what the Hokage talked she sounded mature and wise. However she was only eight like his brother.

"What's the family's name?" he asked.

"It's Haruno." The Hokage replied.

"I've never heard of them." Itachi said.

"They're civilians."

"Where is the trip to?"

"The Land of Mist. I think it's a business trip."

With this new information Itachi's curiosity increased. Finally he decided to accept, this girl sounded smart. "Hokage-sama I accept her request."

"Good, I'll inform her family. I believe she's with an aunt right now so you won't get to meet her right now. However, here's the family's address so you can meet with them right now to discuss anything you want to know." The Hokage said. "Oh, before I forget, I'll talk to your parents and arrange for her to stay at the compound. That trip may take a month." He warned.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good here's their adress and you're dismissed."

With that Itachi left. As he was walking to the house a thought struck him: Could Sakura possibly be joining the ninja academy this fall along with Sasuke. It quickly vanished however when he remembered that the Hokage said they were a civilian family. No way could she ever become a kunoichi of quality or of high rank. He also hoped that his father wouldn't say anything about her stay at the Uchiha compound.

He wondered what she looked like, how tall she was, and her personality. Or if she was a troublemaker. Hopefully not he wouldn't be able to stand that.

Soon, he was in front of a big baby blue house. Four steps led to the door. The house looked like it had four rooms, a big kitchen, and a big living room. Taking a deep breath he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review :) Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

"People talking"

'People's thoughts or emphasis'

* * *

The meeting with Daichi and Ayame had gone well. Itachi was to start tomorrow. He had to arrive at their house at exactly eight o'clock in the morning. He had to arrive at exactly that time because Sakura always wakes up at exactly that time and no one would be there.

Daichi and Ayame also told him what Sakura usually did the whole day. She chose her own outfit and every Sunday he had to take Sakura's dirty clothes to her Aunt Amami so she could wash them. After she's dressed he can serve her cereals or scrambled eggs, whatever she wants. After breakfast she wanders around the village or plays with her cousins at Konoha's Park. Lunch is whatever he serves her, she eats whatever. After lunch she stays indoors and plays, draws, or color. Ayame and Daichi would leave money on the kitchen counter in case they ran out of groceries or Sakura wanted street food.

Also, Sakura can visit her cousins anytime she wants and if he can take her, they understand he has shinobi training. In case he ran out of money he could ask Aunt Amami. He could stay in the guest room if he wishes.

* * *

The sun's rays lit the sky creating shades of light colors promising a blue sky later on. Today was the day Itachi would start his month-long job. Today he would finally meet little Sakura, the girl that chose him as her babysitter for a month.

As Itachi was walking to the Haruno's house he encountered his father.

"Itachi, are you going to your client's house?"

Bowing before his father Itachi answered," Yes father."

"Must you waste your time babysitting some little brat?"

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father." Yes father."

"And you must bring her to live with us?"

"Yes father."

"Isn't there anyone else that can take your spot? You have to do your training."

"Do not worry about my training father. I will train everyday like always."

"Alright." With that Itachi continued on his way.

At ten minutes before eight Itachi was standing in front of the Haruno's door. He felt uneasy but put it aside quickly. Taking a deep breath he walked through the door. When he entered the house, he was standing in the living room. There were two red couches, a chimney, a black coffee table and a television. For some reason there were no family portraits.

He saw two hallways the one that led to the kitchen was behind the living room. The one on his right led him to two rooms on this floor and stairs to the second floor; the second floor contained three rooms according to Ayame and Daichi. The thing that Ayame and Daichi didn't tell him was where Sakura slept, so now he has to waste his time looking for her. He opened the door on his right and found the bathroom; he closed the door and took five steps to the door on his left.

He found what seemed to be a storage room but upon close inspection he realized it was a playroom. Itachi had never seen a playroom before, he was sure that they would be messy with toys strewn all over the floor. However, this room was organized it had racks with colored open plastic boxes. These racks reached his waist and had toys and drawing materials in them. In the far right corner there was an artist's canvas. **(A/N: I don't know what it's called, but it's that thingy where artist's paint and they put their sheet or thingy.) **He assumed that Ayame cleaned up the place before she left. He will try to keep the room clean then.

Itachi walked out the room and took the stairs to the second floor. This time he came across three doors, he opened the first door on his right and found the guest room, the walls were painted a creamy color and the bed was queen sized with blue blankets. He walked three steps and opened the second door on his right. He found what seemed to be the master bedroom. The walls were painted a light green and the bed was king sized. That only left the last door on his left. He closed the door and walked two steps to open the door that was directly in front of the master bedroom.

When Itachi opened the door the first thing he noticed were the red walls, then the small white desk on the far right corner. The bed was also a queen sized bed. Above the bed there was a huge hand-painted Sakura tree. This was probably Sakura's room. Itachi looked at the bed; there was a white comforter with pink and red Sakura petals. Under the bed there was a pink pillow.

'So she wants to play Hide-and-Seek so early in the morning?' was Itachi's thought. He veered to the left towards the double door closet. When he got inside however he realized it was a walk in closet. It was small but sure fitted lots of dresses. He searched every corner and dark spot but no Sakura was found.

He got out the room and searched the master and guest room but he didn't find anyone. He raced down the stairs and checked the playroom and bathroom but no little girl was found. He went in the kitchen and looked in cabinets and even under the sink but no Sakura. He did, however, find the money.

'Where is she?' he started to worry, he couldn't have lost her within ten minutes!

He once again ran up the stairs to check her room. He was about to open the door when it flung open by itself.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry I didn't update any sooner I was kinda busy and this was originally suppose to be Itachi's and Sakura's first day together but since I noticed it was taking me long to update and finsh the chapter I decided to cut it. Thank you to those who have favorited or story alerted. Also thanks to those that have reviewed. Please leave a review for this chapter as well, you don't need to have an account in order to review you know.

Next update: soon hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

"People talking"

'People's thoughts'

* * *

'_Where is she?' he started to worry, he couldn't have lost her within ten minutes! _

_He once again ran up the stairs to check her room. He was about to open the door when it flung open by itself._

Itachi looked down and stepped back surprised. He met a pair of emerald eyes that belonged to a small girl, wearing red silky pj's. The little girl's head was tilted slightly to the right; her pink lips formed a small '_o'_. Her eyes were full of surprise and relief. However, it wasn't the color of eyes, or her expression that surprised Itachi. No, ladies and gentlemen what caught his attention was her hair. Her _pink_ hair.

"Hi! I'm Sakura you must be Itachi. Want to know how I know? It's because Mommy and Daddy told me to choose someone to take care of me and I chose you! Mommy told me to tell you that the money is on the kitchen counter. Hey were you the one in my closet earlier? I'm glad you're here I don't like being alone in the house, it's scary. Mommy said we might leave the house while you're taking care of me. I want waffles. Can I have waffles? Mommy says they're bad for me but she still makes me some or pancakes. Oh! Oh! Can I have both? Can I? Can I? Hello? Itachi-san? Are you there?"

Itachi was amazed; Sakura just said a paragraph without losing her breath. That and he still wasn't over her hair. It was an unusual color; it was a light bubblegum pink. He remembered the pillow under the blankets and realized that the pillow he saw must've been her hair.

"AHHHH!"

"Ow! What are you doing?" he asked while rubbing his ear.

"Well, you weren't paying attention." Sakura said in that innocent girl voice.

"Your hair is pink." Itachi stated while pointing at her hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said," Yeah and? Got a problem with pink?"

"Well no but it's just…uncommon."

She looked sad so he quickly added," It's not bad or anything it just means your special."

"Like you!"

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I said 'Like you.'" Sakura repeated louder.

"Okay." Itachi said slowly, wondering why she said that. "Sakura let's start all over. My name is Uchiha Itachi and I'm you new babysitter."

"Can you please not use that word?"

"What? _Babysitter_?" he asked.

"Yes," she said," Instead use…_guardian_"

"Okay," he said starting to think this was a bad idea. "But why don't you want me to say _Babysitter_?" he asked.

"_Babysitter_ is when someone is going to take care of someone for a day or night. However, _Guardian_ is someone who is entrusted to take responsibility for someone for a longer period of time." She pointed out, moving to lean against the doorframe.

It all made sense to Itachi after she explained it. Especially the way she said it, as if she was reciting from a dictionary. "So do people call you something special?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's Sakura." She said while rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. "Hey, are we just going to stand here and talk? 'Cause I'm hungry." She said while pointing at her stomach.

"You still want waffles?" he asked remembering her paragraph.

"You can make waffles?" she asked, emerald eyes wide and hopeful.

"Only, if you get dressed."

"Okay." Responded Sakura quickly.

She told Itachi to get out the room so she can get ready. Apparently she has her own bathroom.

"You can start making the waffles." She said and shut the door.

Itachi smirked and went downstairs. 'Hopefully she's not a spoiled brat.' He thought. 'But then again she might be full of surprises like her paragraph, her pink hair, and her explanation.'

He prepared the waffles within 20 minutes and the table. He was glad his mother had taught him how to cook. As he was cooking he mused over her hair, it was still new to him and he wondered if it was hair dye or natural. He was about to go get Sakura when she waltzed through the door.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed. She had a dark green dress with a red belt around her waist, the dress reached just below her knees. A red ribbon was tied around her head, pulling back her bangs and showing a slightly big forehead. She had red flats on her feet.

"Alright come over here to wash your hands." Itachi said. Sakura skipped to the sink and tiptoed in order to reach the faucet. However, she was still short and couldn't reach yet.

She turned to Itachi and said, "You're a man, why don't you be a _gentleman_ and help me wash my hands."

Itachi was taken aback. An eight year old just commented on his manners. 'Interesting,' he thought.

"Well? Are you just going stand there and look dumb or are you going to help me?" Sakura demanded, hands on her small waist.

"Right, sorry." Itachi apologized. He grabbed her from the waist and lifted her up; Sakura turned on the faucet and washed her hands.

"Done!" she exclaimed. "So may I eat now?"

"Yes you may." Itachi affirmed. "Don't get dirty okay?" he added.

"Why?"

"Aren't you going to walk around the village?" he asked, remembering the brief schedule her parents had told him.

"Mommy and Daddy told you my schedule huh?"

Itachi's eyes widen a bit, he tried to think of something to trick her and to see how smart she is.

He quickly recomposed, picked up his fork, and said, "No, I see you wander around almost every day." Itachi had never seen her in his life until now; if he had he would have remembered her extravagant hair. He wanted to test her, see how smart she was at the mere age of eight. The way she spoke reminded him of someone wise and optimistic.

When he reverted his attention back to her he realized she had her eyes closed, her eyebrows furrowed; her head was slightly tilted to the right and her rosy lips were set in a thin line. All in all her look was that of utter concentration.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm?" her emerald eyes snapped open and she said, "Oh, no! Nothing's wrong. The waffles are delicious by the way."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Sakura asked curiously, "Hey aren't you a shinobi?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you young though?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" she said without a hint of shyness.

"No."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes."

Sakura waited a few second to see if he would continue before she asked," How many and what are their ages?"

Itachi looked at her and answered," I have one brother he is eight; like you."

Sakura's eyes sparkled and a smile lit her face.

"Really? Do I know him? What's his name? Can I meet him?"

"Yes really. I don't think you know him. His name is Sasuke. Yes you can meet him." Itachi answered all her questions easily.

"Hmm…Nope! Don't know him but I think Ino-pig said something about him."

Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"It was positive!" she quickly added. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Are you done?"

"Uhm…yes."

Itachi picked up the dishes and washed them. After he was done he dried them and put them where they belonged. Sakura stayed seated.

"Sakura come over here so you can wash your hands."

"Okay."

This time Itachi didn't need to hear Sakura tell him to be a _gentleman_. After Itachi had helped her up and she had dried her hands she asked," Can we walk around the village?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"EVERYWHERE!" Itachi-completely unprepared for her scream- crouched into fighting position, kunai in hand sharingan in place of his black eyes.

"***Gasp***"

Sakura's eyes widened, her right foot shakily stepped back, and her right hand flew to her mouth. Itachi realizing she was the one who scream relaxed and put away his kunai. He felt mad at himself for scaring her like that.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he started to explain walking over to her. "I responded to your scream out of habit." He tried to soothe his voice like his mother does when she wants to reason or calm someone.

"I'm sorry." She murmured through her hand. She stood up straight but her hand was still on her mouth and her eyes still wide.

"Its okay, just don't scream okay." Itachi said, feeling bad.

"Okay." She said shakily.

"Come on. Let's go get you a sweater." 'And fix your bed.' He thought.

That instantly made her happy and she skipped all the way to her room, delighted that she was going out. Itachi was five steps behind her. Once Sakura reached her room she went directly to her closet and searched for a sweater that would match her outfit. Itachi went inside her room with the intention of fixing her bed but stopped in his tracks when he realized it was already done.

Sakura came out of the closet with a light red sweater. "I don't see why I need a sweater if we're just going to walk around. Wait, you are coming right?" she asked.

"Hn," was Itachi's response.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "Excuse me? When you are in this house you are going to speak using words from a dictionary and not non-understandable words that are considered sounds from an animal and not words." She said in a scolding tone that reminded Itachi of his mother when she was mad or upset at Sasuke.

Coming from his mother was serious, but from a little girl? It was pretty funny and he would laugh but it would only hurt her feelings.

Sakura shook her head, rolled her eyes, and said, "Jeez, kids these days."

Itachi couldn't contain himself any longer. He laughed out loud. It was one of those laughs that makes you bend over, take a hold of your stomach, and tears come out of your eyes. He tried to stop himself but Sakura's rant came back to him and he laughed even louder.

Sakura stomped her small foot and said, "I don't see what's so funny, but because of your racket you're carrying my purse and sweater."

He was about to answer her using the Uchiha clan's famous vocabulary but decided against it.

While Sakura stored some crackers and juice in her small pink purse he remembered her bed. Curiously he asked, "Did you call your fairy friends to help you fix your bed?"

Sakura froze for a second before she answered casually, "What do you mean?"

"I meant if you did your bed by yourself." He clarified.

"Oh. Yeah, my mommy makes me do my bed." She explained.

'That's good. She's learning not to depend on others.' He thought

In five minutes they reached the heart of Konoha where restaurants and stores aligned both sides of the streets. Here you could find both civilians and ninjas buying groceries, walking, or hanging out.

Itachi's mother came here to buy groceries. His father came for any gossip or rumors that might help the clan. His little brother barely left the compound so Itachi doubted Sasuke even knew about this place. Itachi himself came to buy kunai or other ninja supplies.

"So what do you want to do?" Itachi asked, glaring at anyone who stared at him while mentally cursing at Sakura for making him carry her purse and sweater. It was unusual for the Uchiha himself to be carrying such feminine things.

'Why does she need this anyway? It only has food.'

"I want to visit Fusa-san. She owns this small store that has awesome coloring materials. You'll like her she's really nice."

"Aha." He had to stop mid-word because Sakura had stopped walking and twirled around to face him.

In a low voice she hissed. "What did I tell you about your vocabulary?" she demanded hands on hips, eyes wide and furious.

Her voice held such fury that Itachi had to look at her twice to make sure it was the same little girl he was talking with a few moments ago.

"In my defense," he started, "You said I couldn't use "words that are considered sounds from an animal" however I'm not in the house so you can't do anything about it." He smiled deviously because he won the argument.

'Now what Miss I-Know-It-All?' he thought.

"Well Mr. Know-it-all, you are still in my house because you are staying in it for a whole month." She retorted not missing a second.

'Can't complain to that and she actually called me what I was calling her. Smart, devious, and a smart mouth. What an interesting girl.' "All right Sakura. You won this round but the next one is mine." He warned.

Sakura wiped away all signs of being furious, replaced it with a smile and said calmly and sweetly, "We'll see about that Uchiha-san. We'll see."

With that she twirled around again and continued walking her way, greeting people as she went. She walked as if nothing had happened. Itachi on the other hand was trying to figure her out. Sure she was nice, sweet, and had unordinary hair; but Itachi was starting to wonder if she herself was sane. 'Does she have some kind of mental illness or something?' He didn't think so because her parents or the Hokage himself would have told Itachi something. It was already ten in the morning and Itachi had to use his head more than he usually did just to figure some little girl out.

He started walking again since he couldn't see Sakura in the crowd. He walked for five minutes when he finally spotted her through a store's window. She was talking to a lady about thirty-five years of age. The nameless lady was about five feet- five inches and had black hair that reached her shoulder blades. She kept shaking her head at Sakura.

Itachi walked through the door and said, "Sorry to interrupt but Sakura if you need something you need to tell me so I can pay for it."

"Yeah, but guess what? I'm not buying anything I'm just talking to Fusa-san." She explained. Itachi stared at her hard.

"Haha. Even if Sakura needed to buy something I wouldn't charge her a yen for it." The lady-Fusa if Itachi was correct- said.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Fusa. Then she turned to Itachi and said, "Ita, this is Fusa-san she is the owner of this store. If your brothe Sasuke is ever in need of coloring materials bring him here. Fusa-san this is Itachi he's in charge of me for a whole month."

Fusa smiled kindly and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine." Itachi responded.

"If Sakura ever starts to get on your nerves bring her to me, I'll gladly take your place as her guardian. However, if you ever hurt her feelings," she smiled dangerously, "Let's just say I have her back if she doesn't defend herself."

Itachi was wondering two things: (1) Did Sakura tell Fusa-san to consider Itachi a guardian and not a babysitter and (2) Is Fusa-san kidding about having Sakura's back? He realized both females were waiting for a reaction or response.

"I'll make sure Sakura has fun." He said.

"Good, but either way good-luck you'll need it she can be a devil sometimes." Fusa said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, pouting she added, "Eeesh, rude people."

Fusa threw back her head and laughed. Itachi smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, ther you go. Chapter three is finally up, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Come on, I know you want to click that blue rectangle. I know you do :D Anyways I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading this far.


	5. Chapter 5

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

"People Talking"

'People's thoughts'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

_I'll make sure Sakura has fun." He said._

"_Good, but either way good-luck you'll need it she can be a devil sometimes." Fusa said sarcastically._

"_Hey! I'm right here!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, pouting she added, "Eeesh, rude people." _

_Fusa threw back her head and laughed. Itachi smirked._

Even after Sakura was done talking to Fusa she kept walking through the marketplace. She greeted anyone she knew and gave a shy smile to the one's she didn't know. Sakura also visited three other shops and she also introduced Itachi to them. Like Fusa-san they all sided with Sakura and wished Itachi good-luck. However, Itachi noticed that Sakura stayed with Fusa longer than with the other shop owners. This made Itachi think that Sakura was closer to Fusa-san than to the other owners. That was until they got to this shop.

They were in a small café that was big enough for at least 30-45 people. There were at least twenty customers and two servers. The menu included coffee, milkshakes, tea, biscuits, and other sweets. Many of the customers had coffee and a biscuit while others had tea.

Sakura and Itachi were seated in a corner they both had a cup of tea in front of them with some kind of corn bread as a side. Sakura talked with both servers as if they were old friends. Both servers seemed to be around their mid-twenties both had black hair and were about five feet ten inches. Also, both of them talked with Sakura as if she was the only customer in the shop. Occasionally they would check on their other customers but quickly returned to Sakura.

They were in there for about an hour and when they were finally ready to leave all three females hugged each other as if the world depended on them. Well, Sakura was mostly squished in between both females and caked with kisses. That only took about another thirty minutes. When Itachi tried to pay for their food the servers refused but Itachi still left them a tip.

When they were finally outside Sakura explained, "That was Anzu-san and Izumi-san they work as waitresses/servers for the Hisaye Café_. _The café we were just in. I'm sorry we were in there for a long time but I haven't seen them for two days."

"You seem very close to them." Itachi commented.

"Well duh! That's my family's shop." Itachi remembered the Hokage had said that Sakura's parents were going on a business trip and it explained why they didn't accept the money.

"So where were your parents going to?"

"They're supposed to go to The Land of Mist. Our source of coffee beans was cut off."

"Why?" Itachi asked out of habit.

"Kami knows why." She sighed.

For another half hour Sakura sat at the fountain that is located in the middle of the marketplace. She had small conversations with random people. At least they were random to Itachi because Sakura seemed to know a lot of people. She called them by first or last name. She would ask how their son or husband was doing. She asked about their personal lives, their relatives, their neighbors, even if the rash on their arm had gone away!

It seemed to Itachi that Sakura was close to a lot of people and they trusted her with anything. Of course Sakura didn't seem like the type of kid that would run around screaming somebody's business. As far as Itachi could tell she had a temper, was mature for her age, and was still enjoying her childhood all at the same time.

When thirty minutes had passed Sakura turned to Itachi and said, "I need to use the ladies room."

Itachi stared at her then said, "The bathroom?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Mommy tells me to say _The Ladies Room_ instead of saying _Bathroom._

"It's the same thing."

"Well yeah but mommy is mommy." She said with a shrug.

"You can say _Bathroom_ around me."

"Okay. Can I use the bathroom?" she repeated.

"Yes, but first we need to find one."

"Let's go to my shop they'll let me use it."

'Well you're practically the owner.' Itachi thought. "Want me to carry you?" he offered.

"Yes please."

Itachi moved her sweater to his left arm and stuck his arm through the purses strap then he picked her up with his right arm and carried her all the way to the Hisaye Café. Inside he put her down as soon as her feet hit the floor she ran towards the back of the shop. Anzu and Izumi looked at each other and laughed.

"Let me guess," Anzu started, "She has to use the bathroom."

Itachi nodded while putting her purse and sweater on a nearby table meanwhile the girls were laughing their heads off.

Then Izumi said, "Hey, at least she didn't come in like last time." This time both girls laughed harder and Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"What happened last time?" he asked.

"Well-"

"No! Let me tell him please?" Anzu interrupted.

"Fine." Izumi said rolling her eyes, "But don't laugh until the end." She added.

"I'll try. Okay so about a week ago Sakura had to use the bathroom really bad," she started. Itachi could tell she was trying really hard not to laugh. "We were pretty busy that day there were a lot of people so she couldn't get through. She needed to go really bad so she screamed really loud. '**I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM.'** Everyone in the shop and some people outside turned to look at her but since everyone had turned sideways and had stopped moving; I guess to Sakura's eyes they created a crooked path and she zigzagged all the way to the bathroom saying in a normal voice 'I gotta pee I gotta pee I gotta pee' over and over."

Anzu couldn't contain it anymore she laughed so hard she fell to the floor. Izuma was trying to regain her breath since she already knew the story she had laughed earlier than Anzu. As for Itachi…well he tried not to laugh but he failed. Again. When Sakura stepped out the bathroom she found all three sitting on the floor breathless and holding their stomachs. She narrowed her eyes at Anzu and Izuma and asked, "What are you guys doing on the floor?"

"Well…" Izuma didn't know what to say she probably didn't want to let Sakura know they were talking about her experience.

"Anzu-san and Izuma-san wanted to know how chakra felt so I decided to demonstrate." Itachi explained.

"So how does it feel Anzu-san?" Sakura probed.

'She couldn't have heard us talking.' Itachi thought.

"Horrible!"

"Yeah, you get this weird sensation in your stomach and it knocks you breathless." Izuma added.

"Well not all chakras feel that way." Itachi commented.

"Hope not." Murmured both females.

"Alright I'm going to prepare myself a hot chocolate. Want anything Itachi?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? Its on the house." She inquired.

"I'm alright."

Sakura nodded and waltzed all the way to the serving station.

"After Sakura went in the bathroom everyone laughed quietly or smiled. I guess they didn't want to embarrass her anymore." Izuma whispered.

"When she got out instead of using the front door she scurried along the walls towards the storage room. She almost gave me heart attack when I went in there. She asked if everyone was gone and told her yes. Then she made me and Izuma swear we would never mention this. But well, its okay to tell you."

"HEY! Get up you guys. What if somebody came and saw you? That is not a pretty image for the café." Sakura said or well demanded.

'Says the girl who screamed at the top of her lungs in order to use the bathroom.' Itachi had to admit she has guts.

"Right! Sorry Sakura-sama."

"I'm not old!" Sakura protested licking her fingers to take away the chocolate that managed to squirm down the cup. "Come on Itachi! I want to go to the park."

"Alright let's go." He said grabbing her purse and sweater from the table.

"Wait. Did I ever introduce you guys?" Sakura asked.

"No." Anzu and Izuma said.

"Okay, Itachi this is Anzu-san she's been working here ever since we opened." Itachi bowed to Anzu and said hello.

"This one right here-"

"Rude."

"-is Izuma-san. She's been working for about two months." Sakura continued as if Izuma had never said anything. Itachi again bowed and said hello.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Anzu said.

"Take good care of Sakura please." Izuma said.

"I will do my best." Itachi promised.

"Very well. Everyone knows each other see you two later I want to be a child now." Sakura said in an exasperated tone. Anzu and Izuma rolled their eyes. Itachi took Sakura's hand and led the way to the park.

* * *

**A/N: **Well here you go! Chapter 5 is up already. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter and if you guys have any questions just ask. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto… me do own plot :)

* * *

Sakura and Itachi got to the park in thirty minutes, by the time they got there most of Konoha's children population was already there. A few moms were there also scattered around or in pairs catching up on life or gossiping.

As soon as Sakura was in the playgrounds premises she made a dash for the slides. Itachi stood at the entrance wondering if he should go with her and be her shadow or just watch her from a distance before he remembered he had to train. He walked over to the slides where Sakura seemed to have trouble trying to go up a ladder he grabbed her from behind and helped her get up then he said,

"Sakura do you want me to stay here or can I leave you alone for some time?"

"I'll be fine Itachi-san but if you're leaving where can I find you?" she asked.

"Do you know where the Hokage Tower is from here?" he asked when she nodded he continued, "There is a compound about ten minutes from there if you stand directly in front of the Tower's door and go right you'll find the compound okay?"

"Hai."

"Good once you get to the entrance of the compound don't walk in wait until you see someone pass by ask them if they can take you to the Main Household. They might ask you why just tell them that you are under my care they'll understand okay?"

"Okay Itachi."

"Can you remember all of what I just told you?" he asked.

"Yes I can." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so anyways." He said.

"Kay, bye Itachi!" she chirped.

"Bye Sakura." He replied. When she turned to him to give him a smile he thought he saw in her eyes worry but it abruptly left making him wonder. Itachi left; when he got out of the playground and into the housing area he took to the roofs. When he was a block away from his compound he thought he probably should have made a clone. She seemed like the person that could get lost but decided against it she was a pretty smart girl and had connections with a lot of people. She could just ask them to take her to the tower.

Inside the compound he quickly transported to his living room where he heard a shriek, turning he saw it was his mother with wide eyes one hand on her mouth and the other one on her heart.

"Jeez Itachi! Can't you use the door like a normal person.?" She asked coming out of her shock then she narrowed her eyes. "Where in Kami's name did you get that sweater and purse young man? You are still too young to be going out regardless of what your father says!" his mother ranted.

For a few seconds Itachi stared at her wondering what she was talking about until he remembered he still had Sakura's purse and sweater. "Sakura.'' He mumbled under his breath.

His mother with her awesome senses heard him. "Sakura? Who's this Sakura you speak of? You know what? That's it! I'm having a talk with Fugaku about this this instant!" she rambled.

"Uh, mom? That's no-"

"Forget it Itachi! I'm not listening to you either.'' She cut him off.

"Bu-"

"NO Buts" she declared walking out the door.

"But Sakura's a little girl." He said to the empty house. Taking a much needed deep breath he put down Sakura's things and went to train on his family's private training grounds.

* * *

Sakura had been playing for twenty-five minutes when the moms started to leave; within five minutes she was left alone…with the bullies.

"HEY! Look what I found guys! It's the pink haired crybaby." One of them said the others laughed.

Her cousins weren't here today to protect her, she knew this of course but since Itachi was here she thought she'd be safe. That is until he told her he was leaving, that's when she knew she wasn't going to escape them.

She thought about getting off the swing but decided against it since they could outrun her. Besides they had her surrounded and ii she ran that would only make them hurt her more.

"What's wrong? Did your witch mommy put a spell on you so she couldn't hear you anymore?" the same one said.

"Or is your big forehead hurting from all that pink hair." Another added **(A/N: I'm sorry if the insults suck I'm not a bully and not really good at hurting others so yeah.)**

One of them finally stepped up and hit her on the head. She was sitting on a swing but with the hard hit she slumped to the ground. They kept laughing, insulting and hitting her for ten more minutes which felt like thirty to Sakura.

"HEY! Leave her alone or you're going to get hurt too!" then a small rock hit the first bully on the head.

He turned around to yell at the other boy but the other boy had started to throw more rocks at them with precise landing at the head or arms. The bullies all ran out of the park leaving the sobbing pink haired girl and her savior alone.

* * *

Itachi was done training and decided to head back to the park to look for Sakura when he was near the compounds entrance he came across his cousin Shisui also known as Konoha's youngest heartbreaker.

"Well who do he have here? Oh! Its Mr.I'm-gonna-take-a-break-from-missions-and-instead-babysit-a-little-brat.'' His cousin teased then continued, "Well the clan's meeting this morning informed me that my beloved cousin was going to babysit a girl. Your father didn't seem happy and neither did the elders."

"Well that's my business not yours Shisui." Itachi said.

Shisui pouted then asked, "Where you going?"

"To pick Sakura up."

"From Daycare? Is she that young?" he exclaimed eyes wide open.

"No Baka!" Itachi scolded, "From the playground I left her there so I could come and train."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands waving them frantically. "How old is she anyway?" he asked.

"Eight, like Sasuke."

"Like the twirp? Man bring her here maybe your brother might finally chill and he could cuddle up with her while we spar or something. That way he'll finally leave us alone and won't complain about me stealing his 'precious nii-san.'" Shisui rattled on waving his hands around when he said the last part. Itachi hit him on the head and said,

"Leave my otouto alone. I'm thinking about bringing Sakura here but only until she gets comfortable around me. I don't want to scare her with creeps like you."

"Hey!" Shisui stopped in his tracks and feigned hurt, "I got to go anyway so see you around Ita!" he waved while running in the direction of his house.

"Hn." Itachi said then a small smile graced his lips as he remembered Sakura's lecture earlier. Tightening his hold on her things he took to the roofs once again.

* * *

"Hey! You okay?" A boy around Sakura's age asked the girl with pink hair that was being bullied only seconds ago.

Sakura slowly lifted her head in case this boy also wanted to hurt her. When she could fully see him she saw he was a pretty boy with onyx eyes and black hair sticking up in random locations.

"Wow your forehead _is _slightly big." The nameless boy said. Sakura quickly hid her face more tears falling down.

"Hey, don't hide your face. I didn't mean it as an insult." He said. "What's your name? Are you from around here?" he asked her trying to get her to talk however the pink haired girl didn't budge so he put his hand on her forehead and slowly without hurting her he lifted her head up until he could see all of her face.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you okay? Can you talk?" he asked trying again. Sakura nodded.

"Okay so can you answer my questions?" he reminded her.

Sakura closed her green eyes and took a deep breath, keeping her eyes close she whispered, "My name is Haruno Sakura and I am from around here."

She whispered low but the boy heard her with no problem. "Cool. Hey Sakura I'm going to go ahead and make a wild guess okay? Do those guys bother you all the time?" he asked. She nodded her head once again. "You shouldn't come alone then okay? I'm not gonna be around all the time to protect you okay?"

"O-okay." She whispered. All of a sudden the boy stood up and Sakura almost hit her head on her knees. The boy reached in his pocket and took out a strawberry flavored candy and a crumpled napkin.

"Here," He said shoving them into Sakura's hands. "I was saving the candy for my nii-san but you need it more and use the napkin to clean your face. Take care okay? I got to go. Bye." He waved, turned around, and walked away.

Sakura stared at him in bewilderment; no one had ever stood up for her. When he was out of sight Sakura realized he hadn't told her his name. She jumped up and ran to the playgrounds entrance looking around for the dark haired boy but she didn't see him.

Ten minutes later Itachi found her on a swing alone sucking on a flavored hard candy. All traces of crying gone.

"Hey there." He said approaching her. "Who gave you candy?"

"Some boy." She simply said.

"You shouldn't take candy from strangers." He warned. Sakura shrugged and continued licking the candy. Itachi sighed and said, "Want some juice?"

Sakura nodded and he handed her the juice. When he looked at her he saw her eyes were red. "Were you crying?" he asked concerned.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat before she calmly said, "Some sand got in my eyes."

"Okay." Itachi said unsure if she was saying the truth or not he quickly dismissed it and declared. "Well lets go make you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Fish! Did you know it's good for you? Mommy doesn't like the smell of it though. She says it clings to the furniture and clothes. I think she's crazy but I can't tell her that or else I'm gonna get spanked." Itachi laughed and prepared for an oncoming paragraph about why fish was good for you.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update but its finally here. Also, I might actually get chapters up faster since I no longer have to go to practices for something. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed; reviews mean the world to me haha. Also thanks to those that have added this story to favorites or story alert. Thanks. Also, I know Sakura talks back to people but she's still a little and she did get beaten up a lot as a kid soo yeah. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

_People's thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

~Sakura ~

Sakura was currently in her room staring at the picture of the cherry blossom tree that hung over her bed while having a battle with her Inner.

_So I was wondering about the boy from the park. _Sakura said in a shy voice.

**The kid with the dark sunglasses? He's kind of creepy, always silent, and have you noticed how there are always bugs around him? **

_That's gross and I was talking about the boy who stood up for us. _

**Oh, the one with the weird hair sticking up all over the place? Like a duck's bootie? **Inner responded holding a duck in front of her in one hand while the other was pointing toward its rear.

_Inner! Don't insult him, he saved us remember. _

**We didn't even need his help! If you had just let me take over your body those guys could have ended in the hospital. **Inner said while punching the air.

_I don't like fighting and there were about ten of them you didn't stand a chance and besides if we don't fight back they'll eventually leave us alone. _Sakura said as she ducked under one of her alter egos punches.

**You've been saying that for the past five years. **Inner said narrowing her eyes.

_Yeah I know, I just hope eventually comes soon but anyways! Enough of that we have to figure this out. How about we draw him? _

**Draw the kid with the dark sunglasses? I don't think so. **Inner's face was scrunched up.

_No the boy who saved us! _Sakura started to pull her hair.

**I don't know, we don't know him not even his name since you were dumb enough to not ask. I mean, what if he was a ninja undercover who will later hunt us down and kill us?! **Inner started running around Sakura's mind a frantic look on her face.

_Yeah right. Besides I want to draw him on a white piece of paper __not__ on our tree…at least not yet. _Sakura declared waving a piece of white paper in the air.

**Well if you're going to do it that way then yes and why would you even want to add him to our tree we don't know him that well. In fact we don't know him at all. Also, what are we going to do about the tree? You've been staring at it for the last ten minutes and you still don't know what to draw.**

_Me? What about you? You can also think of something we are after all the same person. _Sakura responded mentally folding her arms across her chest

**Actually I would like to clarify that while we may look alike we have absolutely nothing in common. **Inner said turning her head in a snobbish kind of way.

_Oh really? How? _

**Well first of all I'm smarter and prettier. Second, if anyone was able to meet me they would love me better than you. Third, while you can't defend yourself I can. Fourth, did I mention I was prettier than you? **Inner said while counting out her fingers.

_Inner! We are the same person,_ Sakura said through clenched teeth, _we look exactly the same. However, I don't like to insult people and hurt their feelings I'd rather help them. Besides, you're only a part of my imagination; you'll leave once I grow older._

**Tch, yeah right as if! I'll stay around for the rest of your life to point out your flaws. In fact I got one right now: You're hideous when you cry. Do us all a favor and don't cry ever again, it ruins my image. **Inner said while flipping her pink hair over her right shoulder.

_Well if I'm hideous when I cry so are you and besides no one can see you except me so why does it matter._

…

_Exactly, now what are we going to do about the tree?_ Sakura said trying to get back on track.

**I don't know. Why do you even want to update it? **Inner asked dancing around.

_So that when Mom and Dad come back it'll look better._

**That's a horrible reason. **

_Why then?_

**Oh, I don't know.**

_You're hopeless._

**Says the one who gets bullied.**

_You know what? I don't need your help! _Sakura mentally stomped her foot._ I'll just draw Daddy first then Mommy with me in front of them in the middle…ish. And you also get bullied!_

**Yeah yeah you'll come sooner or later for my help. Oh Kami! I got his name!**

_Whose?_

**The boy who saved us.**

_Really what is it? _Sakura asked even though she knew her Inner was lying they had never met the boy before.

**Duck Butt!**

_That's not a name and stop being mean._

**Okay, how about Chicken Butt?**

_Inner! Shush! _Sakura threw a pillow towards Inner's head.

**Jeez alright. **Inner said ducking out of the pillows path. **But you know what? The picture will look simple with your idea it will look like a photograph. It needs feelings, a nice moment caught on paper. I'm still going to call him Chicken Butt by the way. **

_Okay first, you're right but I can't come up with anything else. And second, stop being mean before I throw another pillow._

**Yeah. Whatever, hey we could be in a picnic? Remember when we went to Gran Gran's and she took us to the colorful tree in her backyard?**

_Yeah I remember. _

**Remember when Dad gave Mom the watermelon? You were standing a few feet behind Mom, you were holding Hunter.**

_Yeah, I remember._

**Oi! What you waiting for? Let's paint! **Inner said while doing her interpretation of a victory dance.

_We have to sketch it first and I don't know I want Auntie and my cousins there too._

**Well we can paint the picnic in a cloudy kind of way, like if it's fading.**

_I see what you mean and it might actually work. Maybe you're not that hopeless after all. _Sakura added as an afterthought.

**Tch, you offend me. Now we got to find emo boy.**

_Emo boy? _Sakura repeated,_ Who's that?_

**Yeah, our guardian.** Inner pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing. **Don't you notice how he's all dark and moody? He hardly smiles or laughs unless we make a fool of our selves. **Inner said while wrapping herself in a black cape.

_Yeah, I know but why do we need him? _Sakura asked looking at Inner as if she just grew a second head.

**We're too short. **Inner said standing in front of a wall with feet measurements.

_True._

**Heh, I knew I was smarter than you. **Sakura zipped Inner's lips together before walking out of her room and walking down the stairs. When she got to the living room she found Itachi sitting on one of the couches watching the T.V.

**OH MY GOSH! He watches T.V? **Inner said eyes wide, hands in front of her mouth.

_Yes Inner everyone does. _Sakura mentally sighed before she made her way to Itachi. What she saw once she got there surprised her.

_He's asleep. _

**Hmm, check again maybe he's secretly cutting himself while appearing asleep.** Inner said holding a cutting knife over her wrist.

_I refuse to acknowledge your presence. _Sakura said before creating a brick wall between her and Inner.

Sakura looked at him again but for another reason; Itachi was sitting with his head tilted backwards his face was peaceful, not a single stress line on his face only the two lines on each side of his face. His long eyelashes touched his cheeks, his mouth was close in a soft way, and his long pony tail was slung over his left shoulder.

_Wow, he's cute! _Sakura stated with a small blush.

**I've seen better. Hey, I got an idea! **Inner said with a creepy smile on her lips.

_Oh no. _Sakura mentally slaps her forehead.

**Oh yes. Grab a marker and draw on his face! He'll be grateful. **Inner suggested while Sakura looked at her in fright before mentally shaking her head furiously.

_We aren't going to do that he's a ninja! Remember what happened earlier when I screamed?_

**Yeah, that was funny. **

_Inner!_

* * *

~Itachi~

After Sakura had finished eating she had put her dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen saying she would be in her room. Itachi stayed behind and washed the dishes afterwards he swept the floor and retreated to the living room. He was tempted to find Sakura and see what she was up to but decided against it since she would only be in her room. _ Besides what can she possibly do? So far she's just an innocent little girl who has a strong bond with a lot of old people._

He looked around for a book to read or at least stare at but found none. He couldn't train because this wasn't his house the only other thing he could possibly do is watch T.V. It had been quite a long time since he last sat down only to relax, much less watch T.V.

Uchiha Itachi always had something to do whether it was train, do missions, or finish paper work. In fact today's training was nothing compared to what he usually did, the boy usually did three to five hours of training each day unless he was out on an ANBU mission. Apart from that he also had to deal with the clan elders.

Thinking about the clan elders brought stress to him, which is part of the reason why he accepted being Sakura's babysitter…or in her opinion 'Guardian.' Itachi was shocked at first not even his brother-who is the same age as her- would have come up with that idea much less back it up with an explanation like the one she came up with. She may be eight but she was way smarter than the average kid. Itachi almost wanted to give her an I.Q test but he doubted she would take it willingly or without demanding what it was for and why she had to take it now. With that character she could become a second Tsunade in a few years.

_A second Tsunade huh? _Now that wouldn't be bad if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura was a civilian and therefore her chances of becoming a kuniochi were low since civilians didn't have the training like clans did. They didn't know the difficulties or tasks of being a ninja, they could only imagine how it was but not even their imaginations could come up with the harsh reality. The Sannin was a witness to that.

While musing over this he fell into the clutches of deep sleep. Forty minutes later he woke up to an acrid smell. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did onyx clashed with emerald.

Sitting on top of his legs in all her innocence was Sakura; emerald eyes wide open, mouth forming a perfect round 'O' and in her small right hand was a black marker, in her left hand was said marker's cap.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I'm not dead yet. I unfortunately had writer's block and when I thought I finally got it over with and was half way done with the chapter I decided that the beginning of it sucked so I rewrote it. Hehe…uhm please don't throw rocks?

Okay, so two people have already told me that my grammar, spelling, and punctuation could use improvement. I'm sorry English is not my first language, Spanish is so sorry. Also, Itachi may seem out of character but I think he still isn't all that cold and emotionless because Sasuke is still around and he loves his little brother to death. Speaking of Sasuke I hope this chapter confirmed your suspicions about the little boy from the last chapter.

Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter and I don't mind flames. In fact if you guys find something wrong please tell me. Thanks! If you can be so kind as to answer these questions:

Do you think Sakura actually wrote on Itachi's face? Or did Itachi wake up before she could do anything? Also was the Sakura and Inner Sakura moment okay? What do you think is Sakura's favorite flavor ice-cream out of Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla?

Again Thank you and sorry.

-LightBlossomAndDarkWarrior


	8. Chapter 8

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

_People's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

**~Normal?~**

When Itachi opened his eyes he met vibrant emerald orbs. Upon a closer inspection he realized her eyes were wide, her mouth a perfect 'O.' In her small right hand she held a black marker and in her left was a marker's cap. 'So innocent.'

Sakura's small intake of breath brought Itachi back to reality. He now realized her eyes held fear but, fear for what? A quick scan of the house with his chakra confirmed that she wasn't in danger so why was she scared? Only one way to fine out,

"Sakura what's wrong?" As soon as he finished that sentence she somehow managed to get off of his legs and ran all the way upstairs until she reached her room, slammed the door shut and locked it. The only reason he could tell was because of his awesome ninja senses.

Confused more than ever by her weird actions Itachi decided to go after her. Getting up from his comfortable position on the couch, he made his way through the hallway and up the stairs. Once on top he went towards Sakura's room only to confirm that she indeed had locked her door.

"Sakura can you open the door and tell me what's wrong?" He asked politely, his response was silence. Sighing he eased chakra into the lock and swung the door open, when he stepped inside no one was there. Mentally rolling his eyes, he said, "Sakura, come out of the closet." After a few minutes passed and she still didn't come out Itachi tried again,

"Sakura come out now or tomorrow we won't walk around the village." He said in a stern voice if being polite wasn't going to work then he had to talk with authority; and it seemed to work because in a few more moments she came out, her head hung in as if in shame.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" he asked arms across his chest and onyx eyes piercing her, still acting his part of being in charge. Which he was but neglected to use, it reminded him of his father. A few more minutes and she didn't answer. "Sakura answer me." He demanded getting annoyed at her silence, it wasn't like her to keep silent; she always had something to say.

She took a deep breath and spoke with her head still hung low, "I'm sorry for what I d-d-d-did." She said tears starting to fall.

_Sorry? Sorry for what? What could she possibly have done that made her run off like that? Not even Sasuke acts like that. _"Sakura what are you talking about? Calm down." He said while crouching in front of her trying to get a better view of her face. "Let's go clean your face." He added and she almost ran away again had he not grabbed her hand.

He led her towards the small bathroom she owned inside her room, which let's be honest is awesome considering she's only eight. Once inside the bathroom Itachi turned on the faucet and proceeded to wash her face clear of tears. "Really Sakura what's wrong? It's not like you to run off without a rea-"

He stopped talking mid-sentence upon seeing his reflection in the mirror above the sink, his whole body seemed frozen. He felt uneasy, restless, and-the most shocking- horror. What he saw in the mirror made him rethink every thought he had of Haruno Sakura since he heard of her.

Suddenly, he saw Sakura in a new light, a light that hid the darkness. He couldn't believe that someone so young as her could do something so…so unbelievable.

A gasp broke his thoughts and his eyes moved to see the pink haired girl. Girlbecause the girl that stood in front of him may look the same as Sakura but the air around her was different. This child held an air of power, strength, and authority. Whereas Sakura held shyness, smartness, and peace. The girl in front seemed to be the snobbish part of Sakura. He couldn't help it,

"Who are you?" was his question.

The girl in front of him sneered and replied, "Some ninja you are." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She was about to say something else when another voice interrupted her,

"SAKURA!"

Said girl snapped her head towards the door behind Itachi, cocked her head to the right, slowly looked at Itachi with eyes that held secrets, and then smirked at him before walking calmly out the door. A minute later he heard her 'sweet' voice telling someone how much she missed them.

Itachi stayed in the bathroom trying to process two things: 1-(and the most important thing) how does such a hideous thing exist in Sakura? 2- How to get rid of the black markings that outlined his tear troughs?

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Oooh, Sakura you're so pretty! Look at you!"

"Haha, thanks Kaho. Guess what?" she asked, "I met this boy in the park today! He was cute!"

"*Gasp* No way! My little girl is growing up so fast! Who is he? Come on tell me." The older woman who seemed to be in her late twenties asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't know his name but hopefully I'll know it soon and when that happens I'll tell you!"

"How can you not know?"

"Well, he only talked to me for about three minutes and then he left all of a sudden!"

"Aww, how sad." Kaho said, then asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they had to leave to Mist. Something about our coffee bean supply been cut off or some other nonsense. I have a sitter though. His name is Itachi, he's suppose to be a ninja." **Hint ****suppose.**

"Really? Where is he?"

"Here." A boy came out of the hallway. "Hello my name is Uchiha Itachi, I'm sorry but who are you?" he asked politely.

Kaho turned towards Itachi her back in front of Sakura consequently Kaho missed the glare her precious Sakura sent Itachi. Itachi in turn narrowed his eyes at her.

**What happened to the marker on his face?**

"Why hello I'm Kaho, I clean the Haruno residence every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday." The woman named Kaho said.

"Very well Kaho-san as Sakura said I'm a ninja and need to go training. I would take Sakura with me but I don't wish to hurt her therefore, do you mind watching her for about an hour?" _What a lie_ he thought

"Oh no!" she said shaking her head, "Not at all! I'll be here until seven at night so if you wish you can train as much as you need."

"Hn, very well. I'll see you at seven Sakura." He said her name like if it was venom.

She smiled 'sweetly' at him and said, "Very well Itachi." When Kaho turned her back at Sakura once more she sent Itachi a death glare.

In about three minutes Itachi was out the door and flying from roof top to roof top wondering what the possibility of Sakura having a demon or alter ego were. Also, he didn't like this new Sakura he missed the old one with her eight year old knowledge and cheerful smile. _And her ability to make me laugh and feel relaxed. _He was sure that Innocent Sakura was sitting in his lap and Demon Sakura somehow took over in the bathroom.

Well, he knew only one person could help him with his problems.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go folks! Chapter 8 of "My Babysitter is an Uchiha." Thanks to those that reviewed Chapter 7. **

**Somehow I think this story lost some sense of humor. Don't blame me though! I'm typing this as we make our way to ****Sacramento's International Airport ****so my dad won't get lost tomorrow when we come for my younger sisters. Troublesome. **

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter in some sort of way. Cookies to anyone who guesses why Sakura is acting like that. Also please review! Only three people reviewed the last chapter. Thanks! I'll update this as soon as I get home. I promise!**

**-LightBlossomAndDarkWarrior**


	9. Chapter 9

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"People Talking"

_People Thinking_

**Inner Talking**

* * *

Itachi decided he hated Sakura. She has managed to ruin his image within an hour. Oh, and he's not talking about the permanent marker that is on his face. No Itachi was talking about his ninja image being at stake. If anyone finds out about Sakura writing on his face while he was sleeping no one would respect him anymore.

Itachi was making his way to the Uchiha Compound again; he made it inside without being detected. He then made his way towards the main house. When he was inside the doorway he heard his mother's voice in the kitchen,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I don't see what the problem is; it's great that he started to court someone already."

"HE'S STILL TOO YOUNG!"

"So? Look Mikoto if he courts someone now the elders won't pressure him as much and the sooner you will get grandchildren, don't you want that?"

"No, I'm still too young and Sasuke is only eight. Itachi is too young to marry. Court okay, but force him in an intimate relationship just for the future of the clan that's not okay Fugaku. He is still a boy no matter what."

Itachi decided he had heard enough of the conversation, making his way towards the kitchen he called out,

"Kaa-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, Itachi aren't you suppose to be babysitting? By the way who is the girl? How old is she? Are you going to introduce us?"

Bowing to both of them he said, "Yes, I came to talk you about something. Her name is Sakura and she's eight years old. I will bring her later on."

"Wait, is this Sakura the same Sakura from earlier?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes kaa-san."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? You have to bring her she must be adorable!"

_Very, _thought Itachi, "Hai."

"Itachi why is there a genjutsu on your face?" his father asked.

Itachi tensed for a millisecond but Mikoto and Fugaku noticed.

"Itachi what happened?" his father asked yet again a frown decorated his face while Mikoto's held worry. He looked at his mother, silently pleading her to help him, for a second. Mikoto received the message so she came up with a plan to get rid of her beloved husband,

"Dear, can you go check on Sasuke? I don't remember where he said he would go." she asked sweetly, upon hearing his mother's 'sweet' voice Itachi flinched mentally a flash of pink came to his mind.

"Wasn't he going to your sisters?" Fugaku asked.

"Really? Well, then could you be kind and bring me some things from the store?" she asked nicely, "We kind of ran out of tomatoes and Sasuke won't be too happy about that."

"I'll be back in an hour." Mikoto beamed at him and gave him a list of other things to buy; once he had left she turned to Itachi and demanded, "Spill."

So Itachi did just that from falling asleep to Sakura's behavior earlier. After he was done Mikoto left the kitchen without a word and went in search of alcohol.

"Ita-chan," his mother began kneeling in front of him with alcohol and cotton, "before I got engaged and married to your father I was an excellent kuniochi; I went on all types of missions easy, hard, life-threatening…everything." She paused for a minute in her speech. "There was one mission that confuses me till this day.

It was a solo mission that was in the south border of Sound, I had been ambushed by two enemy-nin; I retreated with poison that was affecting my nervous system, three miles away from the fight I collapsed. When I came to I was in a dark room there was a little girl about twelve or thirteen with black hair and blue eyes. When she saw I was awake she walked to me with a paper in her hands, she handed me the paper and motioned with her hands for me to read it. The paper explained that the poison was out of my system, my location, and that she couldn't speak. She offered me a glass of water then wrote down that I should rest for at least three more days before and that her mother would left for a village that was about two or three days from here. Her name was Suzuki she was beautiful, full of energy and sunshine. I rested for the rest of the day.

The next day I was helping her pick vegetables and herbs from her garden when two men wearing suits came up to us. 'Where is your mother Suzuki?' one of them asked. She did a whole bunch of different hand signs and the other man spoke up, 'She says her mother isn't here that she left.' The first man spoke up again, 'This house will become ours we will burn it down just like the rest of this forest.' Suzuki's eyes became wide with rage and she had murderous aura all around her. 'Get away from here!' she screamed, 'We will keep this house and the forest will keep on being healthy! You will never build a village here!' She turned to me and pleaded, 'Please make them leave.' 'There is no need for that we will leave on our own, I'm quite disappointed Suzuki you and your mother lied to us.'

By then I had had enough, I hurled a kunai at them and told them to leave." Mikoto stood up and dumped the cotton balls in the trash can, "The story is really long afterwards I asked her why she had lied to me but…she just looked at me weird then went inside and wrote down that she never talked. Itachi I stayed with her until her mother came they communicated sign language again. After a while Suzuki left and her mother told me that Suzuki sometimes did talk but afterwards she didn't remember a thing. Even when I left their place I stilled wondered how any of that was possible." Mikoto finished.

"You think Sakura has a similar case?" Itachi asked.

"I think so I still don't understand how it works but yeah. Try to ask her how her life is; small insignificant questions that tell you about her life. Her family, friends, stuff like that."

All of a sudden a figure came crashing through the kitchen's window and landed on the floor. "How is my favorite Aunt in the whole wide world doing?" Shisui asked as he got off the floor.

"Well, I was doing fine until a specific Uchiha crashed through my window; said Uchiha is now responsible for getting me a new window." Mikoto said smiling a serious glint in her eyes.

"Haha, hai Auntie. Uhm, Itachi you busy?"

"Itachi is indeed busy Shisui-chan."

"Ah, that's alright I- hey is it me or are your tear troughs darker?" Shisui asked squinting his eyes slightly.

"Actually Shisui the little girl he's taking care of took him by surprise and outlined them in black marker." Mikoto supplied meanwhile Itachi winced inwardly.

_Thank you mom. Note the heavy sarcasm?_

Shisui's eyes widened, he looked at Itachi then Mikoto then Itachi again then Mikoto then, well this went on for five minutes before he screamed,

"AHHH! It's finally happened; the aliens took my beloved cousin! Tell me you imposter where is 'Tachi? What did you do to him? What do you want with him?" Shisui questioned looking frightened and panicked.

Itachi glared at him. "Hn."

Shisui's eyes widened then went running…out the door hands in the air.

"Well that went well." Mikoto said. Itachi just glared at the wall, he couldn't glare at his mother; that was just disrespectful. After more reassuring words from his mother he went to pack and get ready for dinner.

"Sasuke won't be here he's with my sister having a sleepover. Really, what's so special about dogs?" asked Mikoto. "Oh, and when are you bringing Sakura?"

"I don't know once she's comfortable around me I guess."

"Oh, alright but you better bring her!"

"I promise I'll bring her."

With that Itachi went to his room to pack and get ready for dinner. After dinner Itachi thanked his mother and promised to remember his promise; Fugaku only looked at them.

Itachi hurried to Sakura's house; Kaho was still there, she was sitting down in the living room reading a book.

_She found a book but I didn't?_

"Good night Kaho-san thank you for watching over Sakura, did she cause any trouble?" he asked.

"Hey, Itachi-san, no she was a little angel. We baked cookies, I made dinner there's still some left-over's in the fridge, and she also took a shower before going to sleep. I better get going; see you Saturday. Good night."

"Good night Kaho-san and once again thank you."

Itachi went upstairs to put away his stuff and check on Sakura. Opening the door to her room without a squeak, he quietly crept to her bed.

She was under her white comforter curled on her right side, her hands were under her face, her hair has splayed all over the pillow, and her rosy lips formed a pout.

For a long while Itachi just stood there looking at her taking her; she looked so peaceful. He started to take in her features: her pink hair, rosy lips, red chubby cheeks, long eyelashes, small button nose, and her slightly big forehead. He brushed back her bangs, his cool hand glided over her forehead…that's when he noticed it.

On the upper left side of her forehead, just under her hairline, there was a small circular purple bruise about half an inch in width. It was hard to see it because her bangs covered it. It looked like it was made more than four hours ago and was probably made by a fist.

After this small observation he started to panic. He was her babysitter- guardian, whatever!- she needed to tell him when something was wrong. Now more than ever he wanted to know more about her. But if he asked her all at once she'll probably feel pressured and will close up.

With these thoughts Itachi left her room and was about to close the door when he got a glimpse of the Sakura tree that hung above her bed. Last time he saw it, it only had the tree; this time however there was a picture of her father, mother and herself holding a gray cat. The picture was in a cloud shaped form with the outline a little foggy, like if it was fading. It was only a sketch in pencil but the details were so amazing it didn't even need color.

Unconsciously he smiled and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! You guys thought I was dead didn't you? Now how many of you hate school? Well you shouldn't because I wrote this chapter during third, fourth, fifth and sixth. So, say "Thank you school!" Anyway hope you enjoy it and please review? **


	10. Chapter 10

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"People Talking"

_People Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for not updating in a month, laziness got to me. I truly am sorry please forgive me.**

* * *

The next morning was quite…unusual. Itachi had woken up early and went to train, afterwards he took a shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist and another hung around his shoulders he went downstairs to get the bacon cooking while he got dressed.

He was two steps away from the second floor when he heard Sakura's door open; he was now on the landingand Sakura was making her way to the stairs, eyes on the floor. Itachi decided to push yesterday's events to the back of his mind and play nice.

"Good morning Sakura-san."

Sakura's head slowly went up however half way to his face she shrieked and spun around, small hands covering her eyes. Itachi the genius he is asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? You aren't wearing any clothes only a towel! Okaa-san always yells at Tou-san for not wearing anything but a towel afterwards she tells me that I shouldn't see a boy like that 'cause something bad might happen and its "wrong." Here she made a face, hands still covering her eyes, "I don't know what she means by that but she's Kaa-san so I have to listen to her."

After a few moments Itachi finally spoke up, "I'm sorry Sakura-san, I promise it won't happen again."

"Okay, just please don't tell Kaa-san she might get angry."

"Okay, how about we both get dressed and meet at the kitchen?"

"Okay. Uh…"

"Is there more?" Itachi asked.

"Um, no it's nothing. See you in a bit." Sakura said then went back inside her room.

Itachi got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A few minutes later Sakura walked through the door in black leggings, a white shirt that reached mid-thigh and a pair of white ballet flats; the left side of her shirt had a long red dragon flying towards the sky, his eyes were purple. Her hair was held back by the red ribbon, her bangs were parted in the middle covering her small bruise.

"Ooh, you made cookies Itachi-san?"

_Why is he looking at me like if I lost my head? _Sakura asked an imaginary question mark over her head.

"Sakura-san don't you remember? You stayed with Kaho-san last night, when I came back she told me that you both baked cookies." He told her.

"Oh" was the only thing that she said before sitting at the table.

_Inner hurry up and sleep before I kill you!_

**Why? We only baked cookies. **Inner said in all her innocent glory.

_Something is up because I keep receiving_ _this_ _weird vibe from Itachi. _

**Well I assure you I behaved like a princess. **Inner said while making quotation marks in the air.

_With Kaho-san you probably did, with Itachi though… I want your memories as soon as possible!_

**But I didn't do anything!**

_If I find out you disrespected Itachi in any w- _Just then a flash of Inner Sakura glaring at Itachi flashed through Sakura's mind.

…**So are we still meeting with the twins?**

_INNER!_ Sakura was so mad she stabbed her pancakes with her fork.

**What?**

_How could you do this?_

**Why are you even defending him?**

_He needs me Inner. I don't know why but he does._

Meanwhile Itachi was trying to figure out why Sakura had just stabbed her pancakes. If he ever wanted to read minds he wanted to do so more than ever now. He wanted to know why Sakura's face went from confused to persistent to murderous and to finally caring.

"Itachi-san?"

"Yes Sakura-san?"

"Well I'm not hungry may I retire to my room?"

**Tch, well aren't you a lady?**

_Shut up Inner, we're going to stay in my room and not come out at all. _

**What? You can't-**

_I can and I will you deserve it. _Sakura said firmly, shutting Inner out.

"You should at least take a few bites." Itachi said slightly worried.

"But-"

"Eat something I don't wish to tell your parents you aren't eating and got sick or something alike."

"Okay," Sakura said giving up. A few minutes later she spoke again, "Itachi-san?"

"Yes."

"I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday; I wasn't acting like a lady, please forgive me." She said getting up and bowing to him.

If Itachi was surprised he didn't show it instead he looked at her for thirty more seconds then said, "You are forgiven Sakura-san," upon hearing this Sakura let out a sigh, "However if you ever wish to have a human face to draw on please ask and use a washable marker."

Sakura beamed at him then frowned, "You know I'm pretty sure that marker was in the 'Permanent Marker bin,'" she said a faraway look in her eyes. "Oh now I remember! Kaho-san brought her daughter the other day, we stayed in the playroom to color so when it was time to put them away she must have put them in the wrong bin." She said walking back to her chair. "I'm going to have to check all of the bins again. How fun." She said with a sigh.

Itachi chuckled.

After breakfast Sakura went to her playroom and closed the door; ntent on making Inner pay for whatever she did yesterday.

_Welcome back Inner~_

**What do you want? **She asked, glaring at Sakura

_Well you see, I realized that when Yoka-chan came she didn't put the stuff in the correct places. _Inner waited for her to continue while giving her an annoyed look. _You weren't being nice to Itachi-san yesterday, so to make up for it you'll be cleaning this room today. Make sure everything is in its proper place. _Sakura finished feeling happy.

**What?! You can't make me do it because I can only take over you when you're at your worse or-**

_I'm going to meditate the way Auntie taught me then you'll get out and clean understood?_

**You aren't my master Outer! I admit, what I did yesterday was wrong it almost blew our cover but this is far! I don't understand why you're so…so…so supportive of him or something. **Inner said stomping her feet all over Sakura's mind.

_Listen, Inner I've got a feeling that Itachi has a hard life, he needs someone._

**That's none of our business! Plus he's a ninja he has a hard life making sure he doesn't die.**

_There's something else though; he smiles but his eyes don't, he laughs without music to his tone, and his eyes don't twinkle. Why Inner? Please, I know this is dangerous but I need to help him. Please, take over for a bit while I think._

Inner sighed, **Fine but don't dwell on it too much.**

_Yeah thanks Inner._

Twenty minutes later Itachi's head popped through the doorway, Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura-san?" he called opening the door wider.

**Aww great. I have to deal with Emo boy? I mean what's so great about black?**

_Suck it up Inner and act nice. I'm going to pass out anytime soon._

**Yeah alright.**

_Thank you._

**Here goes nothing. **Inner said starting to get up-completely forgetting about the shelf over her head.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Itachi started towards the closet where he heard her, when he was about a yard away from the door she came out a hand rubbing the back of her head. Itachi's first instinct was to walk over to her and examine the spot however as he took a step towards her he realized this wasn't Sakura so he stayed where he was.

"Sakura-san are you alright? Allow me to see your wound." He asked politely.

**Ugh! It's just a bump! **Inner exclaimed raising her fist in the air…er space inside Sakura's mind.

Out loud she said, "I just bumped my head on a shelf its nothing serious."

Itachi was surprised _she_ didn't glare at him or did anything else insulting, instead she was acting polite. Was she trying to be nice? But she seemed angry at acting polite so why act polite if she didn't want to?

"Hey, you're supposed to be a ninja right?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Yes I'm a shinobi," he replied curiously.

"Okay, so I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "With what?" he asked suspiciously.

Inner knew Itachi didn't trust her not after what she did, but what could she do to get him on her good side? She looked at him hoping an answer would come to her. She didn't have to wait long because as she looked at him she noticed his stiff posture… and got her answer.

"Listen, my behavior yesterday was wrong, so how about I make it up to you? Dad says I give good massages." She said suggestively.

Itachi would have dropped his jaw if such behavior was acceptable from an Uchiha, instead he said, "Your behavior was unacceptable yesterday Haruno-san I don't think I'll be able to forgive yo-"

"WHAT?! But you said earlier that I was forgiven!" She exclaimed eyes wide with disbelief and mouth hanging open.

Itachi smirked throwing any rational thoughts out the window, "No, I forgave the other you," he said watching her face go from disbelief to confused to understanding. "You are different."

Inner looked him in the eyes and saw how his eyes didn't hold a sparkle making his eyes look like an endless black pool. She stared at his eyes for one whole minute in that whole minute she understood what Sakura was trying to say; never before was the feeling to help someone else other than her and Sakura so overwhelming like in that instant.

It was like he was never a child, he was too wise for his age, even his voice was deeper than what should be normal for his age. He needed them before he got lost any further.

After a few more seconds she responded, "You are sharp Uchiha-san. You are the first to tell us apart."

Upon confirmation of his suspicions Itachi narrowed his eyes whipping out a kunai and asked, "Who are you?"

Inner smiled, "I'm not a threat to you, this village, or Sakura."

"Then what are you? And why are you inside Sakura-san?"

Inner cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, "I really don't know…. As far as I can remember I've always been inside Sakura; I'm here to protect her from anything that will harm her and she confides in me."

"So you don't know what you are doing inside Sakura-san?" When she shook her head he asked, "Why did you draw on my face?"

"Haha, to tell you the truth I wanted Sakura to be a rebel. Please forgive her, she truly didn't want to do that and it took a long time to finally convince her." She explained. "She's a little guarded; she's always unsure with herself, not wanting to hurt others when she's the one getting hurt," here Inner frowned, the corners of her mouth turned downwards and her arms crossed her chest.

"About that do you think you can tell me how she got that bruise on her forehead?" Itachi asked.

Inner sighed running a hand through her pink locks, "Oh, Uchiha-san I've-"

_Inner!_ Sakura exclaimed having caught Inner and Itachi's conversation.

**Sakura I thi- **Inner started to say.

_You what? What have you done? What happened to laying low?_

**Itachi saw the difference without me telling him Sakura. As for our bullies I seriously think you need help.**

_No I don't and what do you mean he saw the difference without your help? No one has ever seen the difference. _Sakura asked panicking.

**What I just said, **Inner said choosing to ignore Sakura's protests of not needing help.

_But how? No one has ever been able to do so…_ Sakura trailed off,

**I don't know but let's switch then you'll get my memories 'kay?**

_Yeah 'kay._

**I'm gonna say bye.**

When she came back to reality she saw Itachi's worried blank eyes looking at her she smiled, "Sorry Itachi! But Sakura has awoken and well she's not happy with me. We're going to switch places so she won't be up until around lunch time switching has its disadvantages. Again I'm truly sorry for my behavior yesterday."

With that she retreated leaving Sakura unstable and falling backwards. Itachi's instincts took over and he lunged gracefully towards her falling form.

**Heh, he's actually a ninja. **Inner said with a smirk.

However, her happiness was short lived when Sakura showed up with thunder clouds behind her and a yell of _INNER!_

~With Itachi~

Itachi took Sakura upstairs replaying his conversation with her other persona. He didn't get to ask her a lot of questions. What he wishes to know is how she can get out. Perhaps Sakura has to fall asleep in order for her to get out?

Just like her other persona had said Sakura didn't get up until lunch and she didn't speak unless she was spoken to and even then it was a simple answer:

"Would you like to walk around Konoha?" he would ask.

"No thank you," was her response.

"Do you want to go to the park? It's a nice afternoon," he pointed out.

"No thank you."

Itachi kept asking questions but gave up around three o'clock. It wasn't until five o'clock that she asked him a completely bizarre question.

"Itachi-san why do you call me 'Sakura-san?'" she asked.

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed, "Does it bother you?"

"Well kinda it makes me feel old," she said scrunching her nose, "and it makes you sound like a butler instead of a guardian," she added.

With a chuckle Itachi said, "Well I thought it would be okay but if you want me to call you something else just tell me."

"Yeah, just call me Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan," he repeated.

"Hai, and I think we should introduce ourselves more formally, "she said standing up from the carpet in the living room where they were watching cartoons. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My favorite color is red, I like strawberry ice-cream but my favorite is strawberry with vanilla! My hobbies are drawing, coloring, and painting and people say I'm good at it. My best friend is Yamanaka Ino and I love to play with my cousins at Konoha's Park. I love my Kaa-san's food but I love eating at our café 'cause they treat me like a princess."

Itachi smirked, "Well Sakura my name is Uchiha Itachi from the Uchiha Clan. I'm also a ninja."

Sakura waited for him to say something else but all he did was look at her… for a whole minute.

"Uhm, what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"I don't have one," he responded blinking at her.

Both Inner and Sakura got a huge anime sweat drop at the back of their head while looking at Itachi like he was crazy.

**Sakura? **Inner said in a whisper.

_Yeah? _Sakura responded in a daze.

**You were right…this guy needs help. **Inner said in disbelief.

_Aha…_

* * *

The next morning Itachi made sure to get dressed fully before hurrying downstairs where Sakura was already waiting for him.

"Morning Itachi-san~!"

Itachi smirked, "Morning Sakura sorry I'm late with your breakfast."

"It's alright, I woke up earlier than usual."

"Mhmm, so what would you like for breakfast?"

"I would like eggs and bacon," she said.

"Sure anything else?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could stop by our shop for toast and tea?"

Itachi nodded, "Sure why not?"

"Yay! Oh and Inner says Good Morning," she said while doing a happy dance.

"Well, Good Morning… Inner," he responded, uncertainty mixing with his voice.

Sakura nodded. Itachi set the table and soon they were eating. They didn't talk at all while they ate. Afterwards Itachi cleaned the table and washed the dishes while Sakura watched him.

"Hey Itachi, why are you always wearing black?" she asked curiously.

**Sakura we went over this already, he's emo!**

_Inner!_

Itachi smirked, "Well black allows me to move freely without an enemy spotting me. Also, if the shirt gets dirty you won't notice."

"Oh, do you train?" she asked.

"Yes, everyday."

**Pst, Pst! Sakura! **Inner whispered.

_Why are you whispering? It's not like someone can hear us. _Sakura pointed out in a normal tone.

**It's fun, **Inner responded, still whispering, **wanna play goldfish? **She asked holding up a set of cards.

_Nah, some other time._

**Ah, you suck. **Inner said sticking her tongue out. A few seconds passed before, **Hey, I got an idea. **Inner said smiling.

_Oh? _Sakura prompted raising a mental eyebrow.

**We should watch Itachi train! **

_Hmm, that's not a bad idea. _Sakura contemplated.

**Ask him. **Inner said in a creepy voice swinging a pocket watch in front of Sakura.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, _Inner you're dumb._

"Hey Itachi, can we watch you train?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sakura blushed, "Uhm Inner wants to see what you can do."

"Well, I've never had an audience before but I suppose you can watch so long as you don't move from your spot," Itachi responded.

"Yay, we can't wait to see you!" Sakura exclaimed out loud while Inner did the happy dance.

Itachi chuckled, "Alright then get ready we're still going to the café right?"

"Yeah afterwards can we go to the Park?"

"Yeah."

Both occupants left the house and walked the few minutes to the marketplace. Like the first day Sakura entered a few shops before going to her parent's café. This time however, Itachi asked the owners a few questions regarding Sakura's social life. Itachi found out that her only and best friend is indeed Yamanaka Ino, Sakura gets bullied by kids her age and older for her hair color and slightly large forehead. They all knew about this and tried to do something to stop the bullies but Sakura refused to accept any help.

After an hour of socializing with the shop owners Itachi and Sakura entered the Hisaye Café, where Sakura was promptly clomped by two enthusiastic waitresses.

"Sakura!" they squealed, squishing Sakura between them.

"Haha, Izumi-san, Anzu-san! I missed you guys."

"But you just saw them the other day," Itachi pointed out.

"So?" all three women asked.

_Women _he thought.

Once again they lasted about an hour in the shop and when they were going to leave both women squashed Sakura in between them for another thirty minutes. When they were finally outside Sakura skipped around the marketplace greeting people she knew. They were about three minutes from the park when someone called Itachi.

"Itachi~!"

Itachi turned to his right where he heard his name being called from. In the distance there was a woman with black hair and onyx eyes.

"Okaa-san," Itachi said

* * *

**A/N: Again I am truly sorry, anyway this chapter is incomplete I'll try to add the rest tomorrow or on Sunday. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. Either I'll add stuff to this chapter or I'll just post it with chapter 11. Anyways please I'm sorry and please leave a review?**


	11. Chapter 11

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Inner Talking**

"People Talking"

_People's Thoughts_

**A/N: Okay people this is the last update before I update again. I'm sorry but I won't update in some time but the story will continue for sure. Sorry for the late update also.**

* * *

"Oh your mom is here?" Sakura asked looking around on her tippy toes.

"Yes it seems so," Itachi responded looking at Sakura.

"Oh, well in that case I'm going to head to the park. I'm looking for some people," she explained before taking off not waiting for Itachi's answer.

"Aniki!"

"Itachi-chan."

"Okka-san, otouto, what brings you here?" he asked while adjusting the weight in his arms aka Sasuke.

"Shopping, Sasu-chan ate all of our tomatoes before breakfast…again," Mikoto answered playfully glaring at Sasuke.

Said boy squirmed in Itachi's arms, "But Kaa-san if I didn't eat them soon they would have rotten! Besides they were juicy just the way I like them," he explained.

Itachi raised an eyebrow while Mikoto shook her head, "So what are you doing here?" she asked Itachi.

"Sakura wanted to walk through the market place."

Mikoto gasped, "Really? Where is she?" She asked while looking around.

"She kind of ran away," Itachi replied.

Sasuke and Mikoto looked at him, "She ran away?" Mikoto asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I better go see what she's up to," he said setting Sasuke down on the ground.

"Aha, well we'll see you later and don't forget to bring her sometime."

"Yes okka-san good bye."

"Bye Aniki!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking around the park looking for her cousins.

**They probably won't show up…again**

_I'll just wait for another few minutes._

**Sakura they would have been here by now.**

_I know but-_

"Sakura, are you going to play?"Itachi asked squatting in front of her.

"No I was looking for my cousins but they're not here."

"Did you want to play with them?"

"No I wanted to talk to them," Sakura said glancing around "But I guess I'll just talk to them some other time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, for now I have to see you train!" she exclaimed beaming at him.

Itachi smirked and asked, "Have you ever thought about jumping from rooftop to rooftop?"

Sakura's eyes were so wide Itachi thought they would pop out any moment, "You can do that? I mean I've seen people on rooftops before but to jump from one to another?"

"Yep, come on I'll carry you."

"Okay!"

**This is going to be awesome!**

Itachi was close to the houses when two blurs of black tumbled out of the forest, Itachi acted upon instincts and whipped out two kunai from his pouch while jumping back two feet.

When everyone was still Itachi saw that the two blurs were two children both with black hair, blue eyes, and freckles strewn across their noses. They both looked so identical except that the girl's hair was longer than the boys.

"Daichi, Yuuki hey!"

Both twins looked to their left, right, and behind at the same time. Then both looked at each other with wide eyes, "Did you hear that?" they asked each other and nodded to each other question…at the same time. "But where?" they asked again then faced forward, finally noticing Itachi. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey mister," they both said, "Have you seen a-*Gasp*" Both twins looked behind Itachi. Itachi heightened his senses not aware of what made the twins widen their eyes. "Sakura!" they both yelled running towards them.

"Hey guys! You weren't here the other day, what happened?"

"Ahh you know Kaa-san," they both responded.

"It's okay just missed you guys is all."

"HA! I knew it Sakura likes me better!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh please," the girl responded rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, "Anything happen Sakura?"

_Inner?_

**My awesomeness is too good for you however I feel sorry for you so…tell them about Itachi first then use the codeword, please don't mention chicken butt.**

Thanks_. _"Well, this boy right here is my guardian for the next month."

Itachi mentally sweat dropped at the word boy.

"Really why?" they asked in unison.

"Remember, my parents were leaving in a business trip?" Sakura reminded them.

"Oh yeah," they both breathed then they narrowed their eyes at him noticing his outfit and kunai.

"You're a ninja?" the girl asked uneasiness creeping into her voice.

"Yes," Itachi confirmed.

"Well you better treat Sakura right!" the boy yelled at him.

Sakura wanted to face palm herself, to save her-self from pain she decided to use the codeword, or code phrase, "Itachi can you put me down please?"

"Certainly," he said grabbing her thighs and throwing her in the air, spun around and caught her bridal style, he then proceeded to put her on the ground.

Everyone was silent then, "Ahh! Sakura are you alright?" the twins asked.

"Just dizzy but that was…awesome!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"You could have gotten hurt," Daichi said.

"I wouldn't have allowed it," Itachi stated firmly. Both twins glared at him.

"Devil boy waits to strike at night and his plan works perfectly fine," Sakura said randomly.

The twins' faces darkened and they narrowed their eyes, "We'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Itachi-san." With that they left.

"Well, we better get going Itachi-san," Sakura said.

"Aha," he wanted to ask her what that was about but decided against it because it sounded to him like a code phrase, something only they would know about.

"So where are we going?" she asked once she was settled on his back once again.

"To my families compound we have our own private training grounds, now hold on tight."

Without any more explanation Itachi started to hop from rooftop to rooftop leaving behind a shriek of laughter that erupted from Sakura's throat.

After five minutes, which went by too quickly for Sakura, they were in one of the Uchiha's private training grounds. Itachi walked to one of the few trees around the grounds and placed Sakura underneath its shade.

"Stay here, don't leave okay?" Itachi said.

"Okay I promise."

"Good, I'm just going to throw some kunai at the target's over there, they won't come your way." He walked towards the target's and stopped twenty feet from them he then whipped ten kunai out and started running around the targets while throwing the kunai one by one.

"Wow Itachi they all hit the red middle circle even though you were running!"

**Yawn, so boring.**

_Inner you wanted to watch so shush!_

"Sakura watch this," Itachi called out. He made a few signs, smoke appeared and when it cleared there were two Itachi's instead of just one.

"Wow," Sakura said eyes shining with excitement.

Itachi chuckled then prepared to fight himself, Sakura ahing and cheering. He kicked, punched, dodged, and blasted fire; always making sure he didn't get too close to Sakura nor too far away that she couldn't see.

After thirty minutes a tall man walked into the training grounds. His face was an emotionless mask and his eyes were blank. "Itachi training I see," his deep voice carried throughout the training grounds.

* * *

**A/N: Hello dear readers like I said in my first note, I won't be updating for a long time but don't hesitate in reviewing ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto**

**Inner Talking**

"People Talking"

_People's Thoughts _

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? Aww, I missed you too ;) Please don't forget to read the last A/N at the bottom it will answer questions that some of you have asked. Also thank you to all of those that have favorite, followed, and/or reviewed the last eleven chapters; thank you so much!**

* * *

**Recap( Because if I need it, I'm guessing you do to):**

After five minutes, which went by too quickly for Sakura, they were in one of the Uchiha's private training grounds. Itachi walked to one of the few trees around the grounds and placed Sakura underneath its shade.

"Stay here, don't leave okay?" Itachi said.

"Okay I promise."

"Good, I'm just going to throw some kunai at the target's over there, they won't come your way." He walked towards the target's and stopped twenty feet from them he then whipped ten kunai out and started running around the targets while throwing the kunai one by one.

"Wow Itachi they all hit the red middle circle even though you were running!"

**Yawn, so boring.**

_Inner you wanted to watch so shush!_

"Sakura watch this," Itachi called out. He made a few signs, smoke appeared and when it cleared there were two Itachi's instead of just one.

"Wow," Sakura said eyes shining with excitement.

Itachi chuckled then prepared to fight himself, Sakura ahing and cheering. He kicked, punched, dodged, and blasted fire; always making sure he didn't get too close to Sakura nor too far away that she couldn't see.

After thirty minutes a tall man walked into the training grounds. His face was an emotionless mask and his eyes were blank. "Itachi, training I see," his deep voice carried throughout the training grounds.

**-End Recap**

* * *

"Danzo-sama," Itachi said. "May I help you with something?"

'He doesn't sound happy, Inner.'

**He can sound happy? And who would be happy to see this so called 'Danzo' the guy looks like a walking corpse. Seriously Saku, either he just came out of the hospital or he has a thing for bandages.**

"I heard you laid off missions in order to babysit a brat, is this true?"

**Brat?! Let me at him Saku!**

'Inner, calm down,' Sakura exclaimed holding Inner's hands back.

Itachi kept his gaze on Danzo while walking towards Sakura, "With all respect Danzo-sama Sakura is no brat she smart for her age and I'm not her babysitter; I'm her guardian."

**You best believe he is! **Inner screamed while punching the air.

At this point Itachi was in front of Sakura blocking Danzo's gaze on Sakura, "Now if you excuse us we must return to Sakura's house and I hope I don't have to remind you that you are trespassing Uchiha territory, " Danzo's eyes narrowed in anger at being dismissed so easily. "Come Sakura," Sakura's head tilted to the side in acknowledgment of Itachi's whisper, "Hop on my back."

After she was secured to Itachi's back he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop, not stopping until he was a mile away from the compound.

"I'm sorry you had to see that man Sakura," Itachi apologized.

"It's okay, I'm just glad we're away from him; he gives me the creeps."

**You could see the devil behind him.**

"Try to avoid him as much as possible Sakura."

**Sakura I think someone's watching us.**

'We're way up high in the air Inner,' Sakura commented while mentally pointing towards the sky…or her minds roof…? 'Beside's how can you tell if someone's watching us?'

**Well see how the walls are white and blank? **Inner asked Sakura while pointing to the walls.

'Yeah,' Sakura replied twirling in her spot.

**Well when someone stares at us a spot on a wall turns to pink.**

'Like that,' Sakura asked pointing to a wall at the back of her.

**Yup, like that.**

'Why didn't you tell me before,' Sakura demanded hands on her hips glaring at Inner.

**I didn't think it would matter but, **Inner glanced at the pink spot, **this person has been directing their gaze from us to Itachi.**

'How can you tell?'

**The wall behind us is your back, the one to our right is your right side, the one in front of us is your hideous face and front, and the one to our left is your left. The walls from top to bottom have a specific location on the outside. The top of the walls signify our hair.**

'Does that explain why the spot is pink?'

**Yes, however I've noticed that the spots only appear if someone stares at us not looks.**

'The difference being that a stare holds more intensity compared to someone looking at us.'

**Yup.**

'So what do we do?'

**Nothing really I just wanted you to know.**

'Is there anything else I should know?'

**Can't remember anything else so I guess that's all for know.**

"Sakura?" Itachi's voice cut through the girl's conversation.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are- what are we doing at the Hokage's Tower?"

"The Hokage summoned me to his office, "he replied. "Can you sit still while I talk with him?"

"I will make no such promise," Sakura exclaimed.

If the heir of the Uchiha clan was allowed to sigh and shake his head he would have. Itachi lowered Sakura to the ground then took her hand in his and started his walk to the hokage's office. When he was in front he knocked three times and entered when he heard the man's voice allowing him access.

Inside the Hokage was standing in front of the big window. Itachi bowed but Sakura wouldn't have any of that. She shot towards the Hokage and hugged him around the legs.

"Oh thank you so much Hokage-sama," Sakura screamed.

"Sakura," Itachi said, "I'm sure you bow down first."

"Haha, it's okay Itachi-san," the Hokage said bending down to pick Sakura up. "How's your babysitter treating you," he asked Sakura.

"Horrible Hokage-sama, he doesn't give me ice-cream for breakfast," she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, eyes wide in disbelief.

The Hokage turned to Itachi, eyebrow raised in question. Itachi, however didn't pay attention to his leader he was too busy staring at Sakura in confusion, though his face didn't show it.

All of a sudden Sakura burst out laughing, "Just kidding Hokage-sama, he's been pretty good."

The Hokage chuckled, "Well that's good to hear. Itachi I have a mission for you."

Itachi's face whipped towards him, his face emotionless as always.

"A mission," Itachi asked.

"Yes," the Hokage confirmed.

"Hokage-sama what about Sakura?"

"Yes, well I chose a mission that would allow Sakura to accompany you. It's a simple scroll delivering mission."

"How far is it?"

"It's a small village about six hours from here…"

'I'm going on a mission?'

**No, you're accompanying Itachi on a mission.**

'Still, its weird.'

**Are you kidding me? It's gonna be awesome.**

"Sakura, say bye we have to go now," Itachi said.

"Kay-kay. Bye Hokage-sama~!"

"Bye Sakura-chan," the Hokage responded with a chuckle.

They both bowed and left the office. Once they were outside Itachi made a clone that took Sakura home; Itachi went home to pack his clothes.

~At Sakura's house~

'Hey Inner how am I supposed to carry all of this?'

**Maybe Itachi will carry it? Or his evil clone.**

'His clone isn't evil. Should I take the blue tank top or the orange t-shirt?'

**His clone isn't evil yet! I don't care what shirt you take…actually take the tank top; orange does not look good on me. **Inner commented standing in front of a mirror with an orange shirt on.

'Yeah your right. Okay should I take flats or those blue sandals mom bought me in Suna?'

**Why not both? And the sandals are called 'Ninja Sandals'.**

'Are they?'

**Yes.**

'Well I don't know.'

**So when are we going to finish the tree?**

'By the end of the month.'

**Want some pancakes?**

'No, I want a lollipop.'

**Pancakes are way better than lollipops.**

'That's not true anyone will choose lollipops over pancakes any day.'

**I'm sure you're only saying that because you're fat.**

'I'm not fat! And what does that have to do with anything?'

**Its got to do with everything.**

You're annoying.

**Sugar**

'Sugar?'

**Cream**

'Cream…what are you saying?'

**Soccerball.**

'This isn't a sport Inner.'

**What's not a sport?**

'This.'

**What's this?**

'This!'

**This?**

'What do you think this is?'

**A conversation?**

Ugh! I give up!

**Were we playing a game?**

'And people say I'm dumb.'

**You are**

'Are you like my personal bully?'

**Yes I am; bow down to me Sakura!**

As if, freak.

**I'm not the freak you are; you're the one with a huge forehead and abnormal hair color.**

'Shut up Inner!'

…**.I'm hungry.**

'Well then eat.'

**Feed me Sakura**

'No feed yourself'

**Fine make me some food.**

'You can cook.'

**I'll just tell Itachi. **

All of a sudden a replica of Itachi appeared in a corner of Sakura's mind, in front of him was a stove.

**Itachi make me some pancakes.**

_Yes malady,_ he responded.

'Malady? There's nothing lady-like about you.'

**Offensive, you're a bully Saku. **Inner said while fake crying.

'Ha! As if… I wonder if we'll ever get to see that boy again, he was cute,' Sakura said, a blush adorning her cheeks.

**I don't see what you see 'cause his chicken butt hair was hideous. Seriously, either his hairstyle is from fifty years ago or his fashion sense is horrible. **Inner said shaking her head.

'Don't insult him Inner he was nice,' Sakura scolded. 'He gave us candy that was supposed to be for someone else.'

**So? I could get candy for the twins and give to Itachi instead.**

_Here you go malady. _Itachi replica said while setting a plate of pancakes in front of Inner.

**Why thank you Itachi, now give me a back massage.**

_Yes malady._

'Really?'

**Hey Saku these pancakes are good and boy does Itachi know how to give massages. Hey 'Tachi lower back!**

_Yes malady._

'Why me,' Sakura asked herself.

"Sakura," the real Itachi's clone said. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm undergoing a major headache," she replied while rubbing her temples.

"And why would that be," another Itachi asked.

"Ahh! It's the attack of the evil clones," Sakura screamed while running around in circles.

"Sakura stop running around," Itachi said grabbing her red bag and dismissing the clone.

"You can't tell me what to do! This is my house!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi looked at her and smirked, "Hn."

Sakura froze, feet apart, and right hand extended towards Itachi with her index finger pointing towards him, her mouth parted in an 'o' and her emerald eyes staring at Itachi.

Itachi turned back towards her bag, smirk still in place, "so I'm going to put these clothes in a scroll. We have a week to get back to the village. You are wearing comfortable shoes right?"

"I hate you Itachi, you know that right?"

"I'm sure you hate me very much Sakura," Itachi replied.

"Hmph, I'm gonna go eat a sandwich," Sakura twirled around and left; Itachi following suite.

After lunch Itachi closed all the doors and windows and left a note for Kaho telling her the situation.

"Are you ready," Itachi asked opening the door.

"Yup," Sakura said clearly excited about the mission.

"Alright then," Itachi said taking a hold of Sakura's smaller hand.

The walk to the main gates was silent. Itachi was hoping nothing bad happened during the mission. Sakura was mentally running around her mind trying to get away from Inner who was chasing her with a giant fork. When they arrived at the gates Itachi signed himself and Sakura out.

"Itachi you guarding a kid," one of the guards asked.

'Offensive?'

**I wonder what would happen if a giant snake slithered up his pants?**

"In a way," Itachi responded.

As they walked out the gates Sakura grinned, turned around, and waved at the village. Itachi smirked and mentally prepared for the long trip ahead.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Did I trick you into thinking it was Fugaku? Right now Danzo has both of his eyes as in he still doesn't have the one sharingan eye. I think one of his eyes is the sharingan that belongs to Shisui if I'm wrong someone please tell me so.**

**Now to answer some questions:**

**Starberryblossom:**

**Q: Is there going to be romance between Sakura and Itachi when she gets older?**

**A: This story is based on the one month Itachi is taking care of her so I can't put any romance in this story. However, if you guys/girls like this story and would like one when Sakura is older I could do that. Of course only if you would like that and if various other people would like it too. **

**River of the sand:**

**Q: Inner can control Sakura?**

**A: In a way yes. Only if Sakura is mentally exhausted or emotionally wrecked that's when Inner can come out. Or Sakura can allow her to come out by falling asleep.**

**Ringo-nin:**

**Q: Will there be a massacre? Will Sakura be a ninja?**

**A: *Sigh* The massacre…I'm having a conflict on whether to have it or not so far the latter is winning. The reason for this is kind of tied to ****Starberryblossom****'s question. I will probably mention the massacre towards the end. Now as for Sakura being a ninja? Well, lets see what she thinks of her first mission ;)**

**And I think that's all please leave a review and thank you for waiting patiently for this update. Again sorry for the delay.**


	13. Chapter 13

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I'm sure it was obvious or else this story wouldn't be here.**

**Inner Talking**

"People Talking"

_People's Thoughts_

* * *

"So what you're saying is that specific fruits can only grow in specific places because of the weather?" Sakura asked/repeated.

"Yes, that's right," Itachi confirmed.

"Oh," she simply said.

For the past three hours or so they had been walking without stopping. Sakura skipped, hummed, or asked questions out of the blue. It amazed him to see her like this. Her green eyes just washing over everything, taking it all in, her need to learn more and know more would do her good in the future.

**I'm hungry **Inner exclaimed.

_You are but I'm not _Sakura shot back.

**Meany**

_Me! _

**Yes, you're a bully too.**

_As if, _Sakura mentally scoffed.

"Sakura would you like some of your cookies? Or juice," Itachi asked.

"No thank you." **Say yes!**

_Make me_

**I hate you**

_I love you too Inner_

Ten minutes later…"Itachi can I get my cookies?"

"Aha," he absently said.

"Itachi!" Sakura screeched.

Said boy locked up his muscles and swept the area looking for an enemy.

**Weirdo **Inner whispered even though Itachi couldn't hear her.

Sakura blinked, "What are you doing Itachi?" She whispered.

"Why did you scream?"

"…because you said 'Aha' instead of 'yes' or 'of course' or-"

"I get it Sakura," Itachi said relaxing from his stance. "I apologize for being rude."

Sakura beamed at him, "It's okay, but it won't be okay if I don't receive my cookies soon."

"Of course," he said with a smirk.

An hour later and they had to stop so Sakura could get a break.

**Got an 'A'**

_Go fish_

**Meany**

_Yeah yeah got an eight?_

**Ugh! I hate you **Inner's eyes were in slits. Sakura merely smirked.

"Okay Itachi we can continue." Itachi nodded.

_I win _Sakura said in smug satisfaction.

**You're cheating!**

_Nah, I'm just extremely cool_

**You have pink hair and a huge forehead**

_So do you_

**Yes but no one can see me **Sakura pouted mentally. **Another round?**

_Aha_

**Hypocrite**

_What why?_

**You tell Itachi to not talk like that, yet you do that?**

Sakura mentally gasped. _Oh no! What kind of person am I? _

**A horrible one. Now do you have a three?**

_Go fish, but Inner what should I do?_

**Hand over the seven and all your worries will go away**

Sakura stared at her alter ego, _You're crazy and it's my turn so why don't you hand over the seven. _

Inner pouted, **No fair and just forget about it**

_But I feel guilty…oh oh_

**What? **Inner said reaching for a card.

_It's my turn!_

**No it's mine!**

_It's mine!_

**No mine!**

_Mine!_

**Mine! **

"Hey Itachi, how much longer?"

**Don't ignore me Sakura!**

_I'm not ignoring you I'm just choosing to not listen to you. _Sakura mentally said.

**Trying to be a smart?**

_Not trying Inner, but instead being smart. _Sakura said while mentally sticking her tongue at Inner.

"We have about two hours to go."

"Oh, what are we going to do when we get there?"

Itachi was silent for a few seconds, "I suppose we will deliver the scroll first then find an inn to stay the night in."

"Will we make our way back tomorrow? Early in the morning I mean."

"Yes…unless you want to look around."

Sakura's face instantly lit up, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

Sakura nodded before adding, "Itachi I'm starting to get tired."

_That took longer than normal _Itachi thought.

"Climb on my back I'll carry you the rest of the way," he said kneeling in front of the pink haired girl.

A few seconds later Sakura was trying to find a comfortable position, after a few more struggles she was finally ready and Itachi continued the rest of the journey.

Not five minutes later was Sakura in dreamland…

An hour later Itachi started to feel foreign chakra about three miles from where he and Sakura were.

Now had Itachi not been with Sakura he would have checked it right away. However, the situation was different and he couldn't risk Sakura's safety, so the only thing he did was mask his chakra to the best of his ability and continue on his way. He would regret it in the near future.

* * *

Sakura was half awake and half asleep when she felt soft blankets under her and on top of her. In a sleepy state she tried to sit up, but strong arms pushed her back lightly and a reassuring voice quietly ordered her to sleep. Young Sakura was asleep once again within two seconds.

* * *

**Hehe. Uhm…don't kill me? I'm truly sorry for not updating the past three(?) months. However, to make up for it if any of you like SasuSaku I have a one shot that I'll be posting as soon as I'm done with it. So keep an eye out. **

**Let's see… I'm not happy with this chapter at all, this is actually part of the reason I haven't updated in so long. I already had this chapter written but I didn't like it, so I rewrote it, but I didn't like that one either. So today I tried my best but I'm still not happy. There isn't a lot of Itachi and Sakura interaction either it's more of a Inner and Sakura chapter and I honestly don't know how that happened...**

**Another thing, the awaited chapter the one where Sakura meets the rest of the Uchiha clan is almost here! Yay! I can't wait and I know you guys can't either.**

**I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow and the next update will be in less than a month I hope. **

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed the last chapter and/or favorite or started to follow this story. I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**Until next time~**


	14. Chapter 14

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Inner Talking**

_People's Thoughts_

"People Talking"

* * *

Warm, yellow light flittered through the window, waking up the sleeping pink haired girl. Fluttering her eyes open Sakura yawned while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slowly sat up all the while taking in the white walls and plain furniture around her.

_Where's Itachi?_

**Quick let's leave while we still have time!**

Sakura frowned at Inner's words. _That's not good, what if something happens to us an-_

The door to the room Sakura was in opened and in the doorway stood Itachi holding a plastic bag with two take out boxes in it.

Raising a black eyebrow Itachi said, "Good morning Sakura; I see you're already up. Why don't you go in the bathroom and wash up? We still have to deliver that scroll."

"H-hai," Sakura stuttered.

She quickly scrambled off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, the only thing on her mind was the delicious aroma of the takeout food.

Within a few minutes she was already out the bathroom and sitting on the bed while Itachi set up the food and drinks.

"As soon as you're done getting dressed we will deliver the scroll to the client. We can then look around the village. Afterwards, we'll be on our way to the Konoha."

"Okay…"

**Do I look like a soldier?**

_We are his companions…?_

**Don't mean he gotta tell us things like a…general.**

_Oh hush already._

**Hmph, ooh and don't get me started on his attitude. I mean I know he's usually cold and emo like but today? He looks like if you try to talk to him he'll chew you alive.**

_He looks tired, maybe he didn't sleep enough?_

**Maybe he's tired of you.**

"So this food is good, where'd you get it?" **Are you ignoring me?**

"At a restaurant nearby," Itachi responded in a tight voice.

"Oh," Sakura said in a small voice.

The rest of breakfast was spent quietly, even Inner was silent.

Thirty minutes later and Sakura was ready to complete her first "mission."

* * *

A tall brick building stood in front of Sakura and Itachi. It was surrounded by a high fence and guards stood at every corner.

Itachi entered through the door with Sakura close by. The guards let them through without much complain. They passed through several halls before they arrived at the main room.

Sakura wasn't allowed to go into the main room so she was taken somewhere else with a female servant. Inner thought it was so the **big ogres** could hurt them without Itachi knowing.

She spent about twenty minutes with the lady **with the big crazy eyes** before Itachi came back

They walked out the building and Itachi led the way to the town's center.

**Shopping time~**

_We're not shopping, we're just gonna look around. _

**Whatever** Inner said suddenly very interested about her nails.

Itachi was mentally calculating. The chakra he felt yesterday was in the same village as them. Sakura wanted to look around the village and if his information on females was correct they took a long time to 'look around' and only bought a whole bunch of stuff that they don't need. He tell her that they have to leave and he can bring her back sometime later in the month but gut feeling tells him she'll throw a fit.

_Keep her safe. _Was the only thought in his mind.

Some time ago, Sakura took the lead and was leading them across the town. Her round face reflected in the shops windows. A few times some sounds of agreements escaped her rosy lips but that was it.

The process continued for some thirty minutes. Sakura was oblivious to Itachi's inner turmoil. Inner agreed and disagreed with Sakura on some items they saw on the windows. Itachi kept his chakra suppressed while checking out the foreign chakra.

So far he was able to tell that there were three ninjas other than him and they were jounin level so he could easily take them out should the case be. That was all okay with him. What wasn't okay was that Sakura was beside him and she could get hurt.

If the three foreigners were here as passerby's, he could let them go and race back to Konoha to inform the Hokage. If they were here for evil, Itachi had no choice but to intervene, but where could he leave Sakura?

_A clone, I could let a clone take her all the way to Konoha, inform the Hokage of my whereabouts, and she can stay with Kaa-san._

In his musings Itachi didn't notice that they had gotten closer to the foreign ninja's, he didn't even notice Sakura stop and stare at the black cloud forming in the sky from smoke that was consuming a house a block away.

"Itachi," Sakura screamed, already running towards the danger without a second thought. "We have to help them!"

Itachi finally snapped out of his thoughts, saw the black cloud, and Sakura running towards the house on fire. Even worse, he saw the three chakra's in the house.

"Sakura! Come back," he ran after the pink haired girl with vibrant green eyes who was oblivious to his scream.

By the time he caught up with her he managed to make a clone that ran to stop Sakura from rushing to the villager's side to throw water at the house. The three ninjas stepped out of the house not noticing Itachi, in their arms were five dead wealthy-looking men. The villagers gasped and took a step back.

Itachi was just thirteen but he knew the look in their faces, they wanted to see blood spill. Sakura was the closest to them, the tallest one reached for her.

Before Itachi was able to comprehend he was in front of Sakura, sharingan spinning slowly, and a kunai in his hand.

The men stepped back and one of them whispered, "Uchiha Itachi."

_Protect her._

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…I've got no explanation for this ending. I truly don't. All I know is that about thirty minutes ago this story was at about a page and a half long and now it's this length. Ideas just came to me.**

**Please don't be mad at me. On the bright side this chapter was updated faster than the previous one.**

**If any of you are interested on SasuSaku I uploaded half of the original one-shot. Have to get the other half done. It's called **_**So Thank You**_** in case you want to check out. **

**Thanks for those of you that reviewed the last chapter. Also thanks to those of you that are now following this story or that favorite this story. Thanks **

**Please leave a review ~ And thanks **

**Until next time~ **


	15. Chapter 15

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…unfortunately **

**Inner Talking**

_People's Thoughts_

"People Talking"

**A/N: This chapter is in thanks to my only reviewer for the last chapter **_**river of the sand **_**thank you for bringing up my hopes, cookie for you.**

* * *

Itachi knew that one day the safety of someone would rest solely on his shoulders. He knew he would be unhappy with the situation. However, he never thought that wild rage would course throughout his veins at the thought of Sakura getting hurt by men who wanted nothing but blood.

When Itachi first saw their eyes full of bloodlust his mind was already thinking ten different ways to get rid of them; but then he saw Sakura. Sweet, crazy, smart, and weird Sakura not even three yards away from them. His body reacted of its own accord.

He jumped in front of her, kunai at hand, and the only thing floating through his mind was to protect her.

When his name fell from one the rouge's mouth, he instantly knew there were two things they would do: 1) retreat as quickly as possible or 2) fight him to try to accomplish what others couldn't: defeat him.

The latter scared him, Sakura was too close and he wasn't sure his clone could get her away fast enough. The fact that she was glued to her spot didn't help either.

Thankfully, the ninja decided he was too much for them so they dropped the dead men and disappeared from sight, Itachi not too far away.

Itachi the clone yanked Sakura off the floor with one hand, his hand already going through a water jutsu aimed at the burning house. Making sure the villagers were okay Itachi the clone started walking towards the Inn with Sakura in his arms.

Her round face was looking pale, her emerald eyes still wide -thankfully she was blinking again-, and her rosy lips were parted in a small 'O.'

Itachi the clone stopped in a small restaurant to get food. When they got out a pained scream tore through Sakura's haze. Snapping back to reality Itachi's name slipped through her lips but the clone assured her that her temporary guardian was fine.

After that they continued on their way. With each step Sakura became more aware of her surrounding…and to the shocking conclusion that her babysitter could actually be a monster.

* * *

Itachi returned to the small room by mid-afternoon; where he found his clone beside a sleeping Sakura. It was an unusual scene but one that he had no doubt his mother would squeal with happiness.

His clone though awake had his eyes closed and Sakura in his arms. She was half on the bed and half on his clone with her lips slightly parted.

He quietly closed the door behind him and made his way to the bathroom to take a well deserved hot bath.

* * *

When he got out of the bathroom Itachi's clone was gone and Sakura was sitting on the bed with a furrow between her eyebrows.

"Sakura," he quietly called out. Once her eyes were on him he continued, "What are you thinking about?"

She blinked a few times then opened her mouth to whisper. "You, Itachi I'm thinking about you." Her eyes traveled to the bundle in his right hand. Though the material was black you could see dark splotches; at the sight of this Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She looked in his eyes and asked him in a small voice, "who are you?"

Itachi never knew the meaning of 'my heart skipped a beat' better than right there.

When that question reached his ears, he felt his heart quench in sadness.

He didn't understand why. He only knew her for three or four days. That's about as long as he interacts with a client on missions.

But a client doesn't have that something Sakura does. She gives out this innocence and yet, it feels like she has knowledge and is eager to learn even more.

Sasuke is innocent too, but not as much as her and he doesn't give it off like Sakura does.

He's seen it happen the days he walked with her at the marketplace. She knows everyone and everyone knows her, confides in her and even shares with her their personal problems. She listens to them talk and responds with understanding.

Yet, she acts and walks with a child's innocence. She showed it when she drew on his face (a fact he refuses to admit) and when they walked to the town, she jumped, skipped, laughed, and questioned everything around her.

Perhaps, it's because he sees that she is bright and that when she gets older she will save millions of lives and millions more will love her, protect her, and admire her. He doesn't know how or when he just knows she will.

Call him crazy but he just knows.

* * *

**You hurt his feelings.**

_Don't say that!_

**It's true though! Kami, you always mess things up!**

_Do not!_

**DO TOO! I mean come on Sakura! Do you really think he's not paralyzed with anger? You just asked him who he is. How dumb can you be?! Of course he's human; he's not an alien or a fish.**

_But Inn-_

**Ugh! Stop with the small little girl voice! SPEAK UP! No wonder people always bully you around. That's another thing too. I'm always telling you to fight back to those bullies but you never do! You're always like 'No they'll eventually get tired and leave us alone.' But guess what? They never do nor will they ever leave us alone unless you FIGHT back. Get that through your head. And-**

The rest of Inner's voice fell on deaf ears. Sakura was silently crying as she went over her Inner's words. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew Inner was right but she just couldn't fight back no matter what.

Sakura had made it her personal mission to save Itachi. She doesn't know from what or who. She just knew he needed help the moment she laid eyes on his picture in the Hokage's office. He had this distant, cold, menacing eyes but at the same time she saw struggle and desperate need for someone to understand him. That's why she chose him. He needs her help.

Seeing him the first time all warrior like in the kitchen was scary, seeing him the second time in the forest was funny/weird, but seeing him the third time just this morning was indescribable. It was like she saw something in his body and it was like she felt waves radiating off of his body as if warning people to not mess with him.

**H-h-hey! What's this? Sakura! Are you okay?**

_W-what? I'm fine, stop screaming. _Sakura mentally mumbled in a small voice.

**What's this? Do you feel it? It's like something is trying to push in here.**

Sakura paid closer attention and felt it. Inner was right. It was a small, barely there push, in her forehead.

_Inner I feel it. Do you know what it is?_

**No.**

Sakura looked up from the bed and saw Itachi doing hand signs.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She asked in a squeak.

Itachi looked at her and answered in a low voice as to not scare her; a fail since his emotionless face didn't help at all. "I'm casting a genjutsu. This genjutsu allows anyone outside this room to not hear anything that happens or is being said in this room."

_Oh Kami! He's going to kill us!_

**N-n-no! Don't say that!**

"Sakura," Itachi said in a low voice while Sakura backed up on the bed looking for exits she knew she wouldn't be able to reach in time. "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Whew that was something. So what do you guys think? I'm okay with this chapter. **

**I know you guys are excited – as I am too- for the Sakura vs. Fugaku confrontation. Don't worry, its coming really soon! Gah, I can't wait~**

**Please leave a review and thanks to those of you that favorite/followed the story.**

**Until next time~**


	16. Chapter 16

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sakura**

**Inner Talking**

_People's Thoughts_

"People Talking"

* * *

"T-talk? About what?"

"Sakura, are you afraid of me?"

That got Sakura thinking, was she afraid? She stopped crawling back in order to think.

She has known Itachi for about a week now. He was nice, non-talkative, fun (in a weird way), and good at throwing sharp objects. Sakura could say he really was a nice person since he accepted to take care of her instead of going to some foreign country on a mission. But still; was she afraid?

She relaxed and sat up on the bed, closed her eyes, and searched her heart. After a few seconds of profound silence Itachi got his answer.

"No Itachi, I'm not afraid of you… I'm just… confused." She said as emerald irises were slowly being revealed to the world again.

Itachi visibly relaxed a little. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she was afraid of him. Perhaps he would have knocked her out and ran top speed to Konoha where he would have found his Kaa-san so she could help him.

However she was merely confused. He could help her with that…right?

"Why are you confused?"

"'Cause the other day when you were throwing those sharp objects you were okay and all but today when you were holding that knife thingy… you were… different. You were so cold and dangerous an-"she broke down crying.

It wasn't tears cascading silently down her face. No, it was full out crying, including bawling, wailing, and sobbing.

Needless to say, the Great Uchiha Itachi was yet at another loss of what to do.

Here was another difference between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke almost never cried and when he did, it was in his room, under his blankets at night when everyone (emphasis on everyone) was asleep. Sakura on the other hand was crying like some kid just stole her teddy bear and wouldn't give it back.

"Sakura please calm down," Itachi said while cautiously approaching the bed.

When he was close enough Sakura reached out towards him; silently asking him for a hug to which he complied with quite awkwardly. Itachi collected her in his arms and sat on the bed while Sakura positioned her face in the junction of his shoulder. Sakura felt on of his hands land on the crown of her head.

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon with Itachi explaining what a shinobi's life is. Of course he took out what he deemed inappropriate for her eight year-old mind. He told her what he felt during the war, growing up to the expectations of the clan, and becoming a shinobi.

Itachi doesn't know if Sakura understood him or not; what he does know is that he felt something lift from his chest and shoulders; he also felt his body a little lighter when he went to sleep with a fresh out of the shower Sakura in his arms.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning her brain was already experiencing a soon-to-be major headache.

_Hey! Do you mind? _She asked her Inner who was walking around her mind clanking pots together.

**Hmm… no. **Inner said while continuing with her "fun."

"Ugh!"

Itachi turned to her, "is something wrong Sakura?"

"Yes, I have been cursed with an impossible-to-get-along-with inner," she said turning in bed to face him.

"I'm sorry but perhaps you can lock her up while getting dressed? I was thinking about eating at a restaurant at the other side of town."

"Of course, it will take time but the job can be done." **I'd like to see you try.**

"Good, I'll be gone for a few minutes; I have to tell the inn keeper we'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Sakura said as she gave Itachi a hug which he gladly returned.

When Itachi left Sakura got ready. By the time Itachi was back she was in the middle of fixing the bed.

"So we are leaving tomorrow," Sakura stated as they walked through the village towards the restaurant.

"Yes after we eat breakfast and get food for the trip. We should be leaving around ten in the morning and arrive in Konoha around four in the afternoon."

"Cool! Maybe I can meet up with the twins."

"Yes but it has to be after we meet with the Hokage," Itachi explained.

"Okay," she responded excitement lacing her voice.

"Sakura you know I'm an important person to the clan right?" Itachi started after they had ordered their food and drinks.

"Yep, you're the heir, which means that after your father steps down you'll take over the clan or you can marry and if you're ready you may lead the clan. Though I don't know why anyone would want to get married," she said with her round button nose scrunched up.

"Well I have to be at the compound when I'm not on missions in case there's an emergency or important clan business."

Sakura's eyes started to water up. "So you're going to stop taking care of me?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"My house is big enough to house two complete families. You can stay at a guest room near my house. I'll inform your aunt and Kaho about your whereabouts."

"Do you think they'll be fine with it?" Sakura asked as their plates were brought to the table.

"I don't think anyone will refuse an Uchiha's request."

"That sounds so snobbish," Sakura said while shaking her head.

The rest of the day was spent with Sakura and Itachi walking around the town. They enjoyed the warm climate that was found all over Fire Country and the various activities the town offered.

The next day Itachi and Sakura tried a different restaurant for breakfast and bought a couple of things for lunch and snacks for Sakura.

When they were a mile away from the town Itachi stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she stopped skipping.

"We may be in the Fire Country but it would be best if we disguise ourselves," Itachi said.

"You mean with wigs and wacky clothes?" Sakura asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"No I'll cast a genjutsu over us; my genjutsu's are the best so no one will be able to tell we're under a jutsu."

"Umm, okay," Sakura said with a shrug.

Itachi nodded and cast a genjutsu over himself. His eyes became a playful clear blue, sandy blonde hair sat on his head, and his whole persona gave off the impression of a laid-back person.

**Sakura! It's there again; it's a little bigger than the last push.**

_Yeah I feel it too._

"Alright Sakura, this isn't going to hurt in fact you won't feel any different at all," Itachi said in an informative voice.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Itachi raised his hands and started to create the signs for the genjutsu.

**Ah! It's harder now!**

_Inner push back! I'll help too. _Closing her eyes in reflex, the effort to push against the force was a lot; especially for her eight year old self.

Both Inner and Sakura worked together (for the first time in agreement) to push against the push.

_**Gah! **_

After a few seconds they managed to push against the intruding force. When Sakura opened her eyes the first thing she saw was that Itachi had changed to his normal appearance.

"What's wrong Itachi?" She asked voice full of curiosity.

"How did you do that?" He asked in an unrecognizable voice.

"Do what?"

"Sakura, you deflected the genjutsu. No one has ever been able to do that without the use of chakra or the sharingan."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Sakura said with a tilt of her head.

Itachi mentally shook his head, "You know what never mind. Let's just keep going," he said in a dismissive voice, not bothering to cast a genjutsu over himself again.

For the rest of the trip Itachi was thinking over Sakura's ability to deflect genjutsu's and whether or not it was a onetime thing or a natural gift.

On the other hand Inner and Sakura spent the rest of the trip discussing the push, its relation to Itachi's genjutsu, and regular arguments over whose turn it was in the game of 'Go Fish.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was something. It came out of pure imagination. You may also note that this chapter was released earlier because quite frankly reviewing for CST's is very boring and annoying. So instead of paying attention to my math teacher I end up writing to pass the time. Apart from that ideas kept materializing in my mind giving me the adrenaline to write/type this. **

**Plus we are getting closer to the Sakura vs. Fugaku chapter~ Really can't wait to write that!**

**Please leave a review and thanks to those that reviewed/favorite this story.**

**Until next time~**


	17. Chapter 17

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: You know I was thinking why do we even bother putting a disclaimer? We all know no one owns Naruto on this site. It's a waste of energy, ENERGY!**

**Inner Sakura**

_People's Thoughts_

"People Talking"

**A/N: I'm a mean person…**

* * *

"Did all go well?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. Though there was a minor problem that was taken care of; I'll include it in the mission report as Sakura and I have agreed to not mention it in front of her."

"Yeah well it's not going well so far," Sakura said with an accusing tone from her perch on the Hokage's desk.

Itachi mentally sighed, "Well Sakura I have to give him a heads up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'm just saying you could have told me to cover my ears or to ge- OMG! It's a squirrel!" Sakura squealed and rushed towards the window to get a closer look at the squirrel.

Itachi being Itachi looked at the Hokage and continued on, "All details will be in the report which I shall turn in by tomorrow morning."

"Good, anything else?"

Itachi looked at Sakura who was still at the window. "Well Hokage-sama I think it would be the best if I could return to the compound Sakura, of course, will be with me. I know my Kaa-san won't object however my Tou-san is another story. May you please talk with him?"

"Yes of course Itachi. Have you talked with Sakura about this?"

"We have Hokage-sama," Sakura said as she finally stepped away from the window. She beckoned the Hokage forward, "I just hope they're not as cold as him," she whispered in his ear.

The Third chuckled lightly, he really felt sorry for Sakura. Uchiha's were cold and socially awkward. _Probably should have told her parents I wouldn't be responsible for any mental trauma, _he mused.

Itachi looked between them curiosity hidden behind emotionless black orbs.

"Well Itachi I'll be waiting for that report and I'll talk with your Tou-san as soon as possible. When are you returning to the compound?"

"Tonight in time for dinner," Itachi responded automatically.

"Very well, Sakura?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Are you okay with living with Itachi?"

"As long as I'm not turned into human soup I'm okay," Sakura said with a nod.

The Hokage shook his head and dismissed them; after they left the Third called for Raven.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage sighed, a headache already forming, "Get me Fugaku-san."

* * *

"So now can we go to the Twins?" Sakura asked as she skipped along the path.

"Yes but lets get your dirty clothes first so we can give them to your aunt; we also have to pack fresh clothes."

"Okay," Sakura agrees as she thought of how Itachi's family might treat her.

"Sakura do your parents even let you do this?" Itachi asked Sakura who was looking at the tree she drew not long ago.

"Of course not," she said in an obvious tone.

"Then why did you do that?"

Sakura turned to face him, "Were you talking to me?"

The Uchiha genes stopping him from sweat dropping were definitely working. "Yes I asked if your parents let you draw on walls," he repeated.

"Oh no but they're okay with it as long as it's pretty," Sakura said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Very well then; let's get going I want you to be presentable for dinner."

"Eesh am I meeting a Daimyo, Lord, or Kage?"

"No but…" Itachi drifted not knowing how to continue.

"It's okay Itachi. I understand your family has high expectations," Sakura said with understanding.

* * *

"Oh yes of course you can. Just tell me if she misbehaves," Sakura's auntie said as she and Itachi sat in the kitchen.

"I'm sure she won't be a problem," Itachi assured the woman.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you my mother will be preparing dinner soon."

"Does that mean we got to leave soon?" Sakura asked from the kitchen's doorway.

"Yes it does; however if it's alright with your auntie we could come back tomorrow," Itachi told her.

"Oh can we Auntie?"

"Can they Kaa-san?" The twins added, in what Itachi was assumed was their 'puppy face.'

"But of course! Come any time you want Itachi. Oh, and if you ever get tired of her just bring her over, she and the Twins can play non-stop."

"Thank you but I'm it won't be a problem," Itachi responded as he and Sakura made their way out the door.

"Bye Auntie! Bye Twins!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked down the path.

Sakura's aunt and cousins waved back as Itachi and Sakura disappeared down the path.

* * *

"Kaa-san I'm back," Itachi said as he took off his shoes. Besides him pink haired Sakura followed his example.

The lady of the house appeared in the hallway wiping her hands on a towel. "Itachi-chan you're back! How is-," Mikoto stopped as she finally took notice of the emerald orbs peeking out from behind Itachi. Mikoto blinked as a warm smile spread out on her face. "Why hello there," she said trying to get the little girl to open up.

Apparently Sakura thought it was okay since she stepped out from behind Itachi and bowed deeply. "Hello Ma'am, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm sorry for intruding without warning but Itachi said it was fine."

Mikoto stared at the polite pink haired girl… double look; yup she had pink hair. This only made Mikoto stare even more.

Therefore Sakura drew a negative conclusion, "I knew she wouldn't approve."

"Oh you are adorable!" Mikoto exploded with a squeal. In a flash she was crouching in front of a confused Sakura. "Hi! I'm Mikoto and you're not intruding or anything. Gah!" Mikoto broke out, "You are just too cute!" she said in a sin song voice. She stood up and faced Itachi, "Why didn't you bring her sooner?"

Itachi was about to respond but his Kaa-san was asking Sakura if she could pick her up.

"Kaa-san," Itachi said trying to get her attention.

"Yes Itachi-chan?" She asked while one of her hands played with Sakura's _natural_ pink hair.

"We'll be staying for dinner and Sakura will also be staying with us for the rest of the month," he informed his mother.

Mikoto lifted Sakura even higher and asked, "really Sakura-chan? I can call you Sakura-chan right?"

"Hai Uchiha-sama, oh that's to both questions."

"Oh please just call me Mikoto."

Sakura looked at Itachi silently asking if it was okay. Itachi nodded his head in approval though in reality he didn't care.

"Um okay Mikoto-sama," Sakura said in a small voice.

Mikoto childishly pouted well at least it was progress.

"Kaa-san I think the food is-"

"Oh yeah the food," Mikoto exclaimed as she walked away with Sakura in her arms.

Itachi mentally sighed, _I kind of needed her._

"Your kaa-san is really nice," Sakura commented as Itachi lead her to the guest room near his bedroom.

He finally did it. After ten minutes of trying to get his kaa-san to let Sakura go he finally managed to convince her. Though it wasn't Itachi who convinced her; no it was Sakura. All she told Mikoto was that she would love to look presentable for dinner. Though Mikoto was sad she finally agreed. Itachi secretly thought that his mother really wanted a daughter.

Opening the door to her temporary room Itachi answered, "Yes but please excuse her childish behavior." Here a frown marred his face, "She's never acted like that before. This is your room my room is two doors down."

"Wow this is bigger than my room!"

"Take a shower and go downstairs dinner will be served."

"Okay I'll be down by then," Sakura said as she looked around.

Itachi set her duffel bag with fresh clothes on her bed, "You can unpack after dinner."

Within fifteen minutes Itachi- already showered and in new clothes- was already downstairs with his mother.

"I can't believe you didn't bring her sooner," Mikoto said perhaps for the millionth time in less than thirty minutes.

"Brought who sooner?"

"Aniki!" Sasuke jumped into Itachi's arms.

"Sasuke-chan you're back in time for dinner, Shisui are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes Auntie Mikoto, I need to reconnect with my man Itachi," Shisui proclaimed as he slung an arm over Itachi's shoulder; who in turn shrugged it off. Shisui ignored it and asked him if he was staying, to which Itachi gave an affirmative.

"He even brought Sakura," Mikoto interjected from the stove. "Oh she'll have so much fun~" Mikoto squealed…again.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a contemplative tone. "I met someone with that name not too long ago," Sasuke mused. "She was quite pretty too," he added in a faraway voice.

"I want you away from all girls named Sakura, Sasuke. Got it?" Fugaku said.

"Yes Tou-san," Sasuke said in a sad voice.

"Itachi we need to talk after dinner. Taking time off shinobi duty is bad, being a babysitter is a low blow to the Uchiha name, but having that very thing preventing you from duty in this house is a shame," Fugaku said in an angry tone.

Fury coursed through Itachi, "Sak-"

"No, what's a shame is a parent not proud of their child's achievements and instead of looking at them in a caring and lovable way; they look at them like a _thing, _no not like a thing my apologies, it's more like looking at them as a _tool._"

Everyone turned to the kitchen's entryway where little Sakura was glaring hatefully at an irritated Fugaku.

* * *

**A/N: I said I was mean…**

**I envisioned this encounter in so many ways and forms but at last I felt fine with this one.**

**Please leave a review... for Sakura? **

**Until next time~**


	18. Chapter 18

My Babysitter is an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but we were already aware of that no need to rub it in my face… *sniff* jerks**

**Inner Sakura**

_People's Thoughts_

"People Talking"

**A/N: Wow, I'm completely floored. The day after I updated before going to school I was able to check my email…all through the CST's I couldn't stop smiling. It came to the point my friends thought I was crazy (not that it was a new thing) and threatened to call the cops (they thought I finally snapped and killed someone…).**

* * *

Everyone stared at Sakura in shock. Well Mikoto, Sasuke, and Shisui were. You couldn't tell with Itachi and Fugaku since they were both so emotionless.

He glared at her, "Who do you think you are?"

Sakura sniffed delicately, "Why I would tell you but since you practically demanded me, I refuse to tell you." Then she completely dismissed him and walked past him towards Mikoto, head held high. "See Mikoto-sama, I told you I would look better," she said as she twirled.

Mikoto stared at Sakura in pure astonishment; it took a lot of will power on her part to not laugh out loud as Sakura was quite serious and Fugaku, though calm on the outside, was quite angry, the extent of which she didn't know yet. Instead, Mikoto scooped Sakura in her arms and swept into the kitchen complaining to Sakura that she looked lovely earlier too.

Sasuke, not understanding the gravity of the situation except that his Tou-san was very still and angry, followed his Kaa-san to say hi to Sakura who hadn't noticed him. Perhaps he might even snatch a tomato or two before dinner.

Shisui out of respect for his uncle and more so for the clan's head, tried to hide his laughter behind coughs; tried being the keyword. Itachi completely ignored his Tou-san and also followed his otouto and his Kaa-san; after all, who knew what his mother might try to do with Sakura. Shisui wasn't too far behind still 'coughing.'

As for Fugaku… well angry wouldn't describe the fury he was currently experiencing. Though on the outside he was cool and collected on the inside his mind was spewing questions to which, for once, he didn't know the answers to. A little girl with pink hair- who even has pink hair?!- did what no other being has done before. She had not only talked back to him but she had also dismissed him.

_She_ had dismissed _him._

He was brought back to reality when Mikoto entered the room, "Just to let you know, we now have three boys, Shisui is the oldest," she explained with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Who does she think she is?" Fugaku spat, his jaw clenched in anger.

Oh yeah, he was definitely angry if he was clenching his jaw.

"Why Fugaku, she's a little girl-"

"She's a civilian, a useless-"

"She is no useless civilian. Sure she may not be a shinobi or from a clan but she is polite and even has manners," Mikoto argued.

Fugaku opened his mouth to speak but Mikoto cut him off. "Fugaku I know you would prefer Itachi be out on the battlefield, completing mission after mission to become a great shinobi; but trust me, Sakura in a way is a battlefield. Itachi will learn from her and she will learn from him. Sakura will stay with us and you aren't going to have a say in it. Sasuke is getting along quite fine with her; Shisui is already too close to her and Itachi…Itachi looks _happy_. Tell me Fugaku, when was the last time Itachi's eyes glittered with light?"

Fugaku grunted, "Mikoto I don't care what she has done. She talked back to me and for that she must pay."

Mikoto's eyes hardened with anger, "We will not speak about this right now; we'll talk tonight. For now be civilized and be nice to her."

"Hey Kaa-san guess what?" Sasuke said excitedly, "Sakura-chan's hair is natural!"

Mikoto laughed, "Yes Sasuke-chan it is."

Sakura scrunched her nose, "It happens to be a combination of Kaa-san's strong genes and Tou-san's stubborn genes."

"How do you know about genes?" Shisui asked as he and the rest of them sat down at the table.

Fugaku glared at Sakura as he too sat down; forget what Mikoto said about being civilized. He could do whatever he wanted; he was the clan head for Kami's sake!

Sakura meanwhile gave Shisui an 'are you dumb' look. "Well Shisui," they were at that stage now –something Mikoto found unfair as Sakura still called her Mikoto-sama- "there's this place called 'Library' and this 'Library' has these things called 'Books;' some of these 'Books' have very good information." Sakura explained; each word was said slowly as if she was explaining to a child. Ironic right?

Besides her Sasuke snorted, "Yeah but Sakura-chan I don't think Shisui has ever stepped foot in a library much less given it a look or glance."

"Hey!" Shisui exclaimed, false hurt was heard in his voice and seen on his face.

Mikoto arrived at the table with the food and placed it on the table. "Sakura-chan I hope you like what I made," Mikoto said.

"Anything is fine Kaa-san," Itachi said from beside Shisui, "Sakura eats everything."

"Do not," Sakura objected. "I don't eat dirt or-"Sakura stopped and tilted her head to the right. "Actually," she said slowly, "I have tasted dirt before…yup," she nodded in confirmation. "It was on a dare from the twins. Guess I do eat everything."

"Sakura don't eat dirt it's bad and unhealthy," Itachi said as he took her plate and served her some food.

"It was only once," she defended.

"Well it was just once so it doesn't matter," Mikoto said.

It seemed to Fugaku that the pink hair demon –yes _demon_- had waltzed into his house and bewitched everyone in his household…plus Shisui. With these thoughts he shot her another hateful glare… which she returned shortly after with as much hate.

"Hey Sakura-chan what room are you staying at?" Sasuke asked breaking Sakura's and Fugaku's stare.

"I'm staying at the guest room two doors from Itachi's room," she said in a calm voice as if she hadn't just glared at his father.

Sasuke instantly lit up even more if that's possible. "That's right next to mine! Maybe you can come over tonight and we can play!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait otouto. Sakura needs to sleep and rest it's been a long day," Itachi interfered.

"Well what have you been doing Ita-chan," Shisui stated.

"We went on a mission," Sakura said.

"What?!" Mikoto jumped from her seat and rushed to Sakura, cradling her body to her own once again. She turned to Itachi and gave him an unbelieving look. "I can't believe you Itachi! I thought you knew better, taking the poor girl on an ANBU mission!" She cried out. "Oh the poor girl," she repeated.

From beside Itachi, Shisui gave a low whistle and shook his head.

As for Fugaku well… he was just glaring at her once again.

Itachi glared and started to explain, "It was a simple scroll delivery mission, six hours from here." Then he looked at Sakura. "Though there were unexpected complications; Sakura cover your ears well," he demanded.

Sakura smirked and said, "Ocean time," before covering her ears.

Itachi told them about the foreign ninja, how they would've killed her, and how she responded to his fighting stance.

Mikoto removed Sakura's hands from her ears and sat her down on the chair again. "Oh I'm awfully sorry about that Sakura-chan," Mikoto said in a sad voice.

Sasuke gave Sakura a quick hug to try to make her feel better even if it was too late. His Kaa-san said that he always had to smile to everyone and give hugs to the people who went through bad things because he might've just made them feel a lot better.

Sakura blushed as Sasuke hugged her. Shisui saw this and started oh-so-innocently humming the wedding song, Fugaku glared in disapproval.

Itachi looked at his Kaa-san and noticed a gleam in her eyes…yeah he's going to have to keep a close eye on his Kaa-san's actions.

Shortly after Mikoto cleared the table and brought out dessert.

"The food was delicious Mikoto-sama, thank you for allowing me to stay," Sakura said.

Fugaku spoke up in a long while. "Itachi there will be a clan meeting tonight, I expect you to attend."

Itachi nodded stiffly without saying anything. Sakura frowned in disapproval; she knew that if the man had told and asked politely Itachi would've responded. Very well she'll teach him how to do it.

"Itachi may we please go to the twins tomorrow?" She asked while tilting her head to the right.

"Of course Sakura will you also like to go to the market tomorrow morning?" He asked and in a way reminding her of her parents business.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought. "Yeah I think it'll be for the best. If I don't show up everyone will start freaking out."

"You're going to the market? I'll also go," Mikoto stated. "Someone finished the tomatoes," she said looking at Sasuke who in turn looked at everything except his beloved Kaa-san.

"Maybe you finished them Mikoto-sama," Sakura said in a suspicious tone.

Sasuke smirked and added,"Yeah Kaa-san maybe you finished them."

Mikoto just chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll also tag along," Shisui said.

"No," was Itachi's immediate response.

"Too bad beloved cousin, I'm going with you!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping me unpack Itachi," Sakura said from her temporary bed.

Itachi nodded, mentally sighing for what was about to take place.

"Sakura," he started as he sat on her bed. "I'm about to give you useful information that will help you with my Tou-san."

Sakura nodded and looked at him, giving him her full attention.

"Sakura don't ever talk to my Tou-san," he said in a serious tone.

Sakura scrunched her nose but kept quite; if she didn't talk to Mr. Stuck Up how was she supposed to put him in his place?

"Can you promise me that Sakura?" Itachi asked.

Sakura smiled brightly at him, showing him her white teeth, "Of course not Itachi!"

Itachi mentally sighed again; he expected that. "Very well," he stood up, "Get dressed for bed and if you need anything, you know where to find me. Good night Sakura."

"Good night Itachi," she responded before he closed her door.

She was about to get into bed when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

It opened to reveal Sasuke grinning wide. "I came to say good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Sasuke-kun," she said as they both gave each other a quick hug.

"Say Sakura-chan, why don't you want aniki to know about me saving you from the bullies?" He asked as he remembered her pleading eyes earlier today.

Sakura sighed, "It's my problem Sasuke-kun; I don't want him to worry about it."

Sasuke frowned but let it go, "Alright night Sakura-chan."

"Night Sasuke-kun," she said again.

After Sasuke left and Sakura was under her bed covers she thought about dinner. She hadn't talked to him after dismissing him, had exchanged a few glares with him, and had also shown him that manners could get Itachi to talk (though she doesn't know if he got that one).

_We have lots of work Inner._

**I agree Sakura. Mikoto, Sasuke, and Shisui are fine, they don't seem to have problems with being social. Itachi's getting there just a little more, I think.**

_No Inner, Itachi will still take more than that. He's going to need more than just my friendship._

**Yeah**

_Fugaku…he needs a lot of work. We're gonna have to show him love._

**And punches!**

…_Just love Inner… and retorts. _*Insert maniacal smile*

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing. I personally like this chapter. I hope you do too.**

**I think I may have accidently given Sakura an adult-like face, but I won't worry about it. The Sakura vs. Fugaku arc has just begun; more disagreements will bloom between the two.**

**Well, this chapter was pretty long and before you guys complain about the long wait I have good news.**

**I am done with chapter 19 and am currently working on chapter 20. I may not start typing chapter 19 until Monday, maybe Sunday.**

**Anyways, thank you to those of you who reviewed on the last chapter and favorite/followed. Oh and OMG this story is close to 100 reviews. Perhaps, whoever is the 100th reviewer I'll make them a one-shot of a Sakuxwhatever pair they want. Sound good?**

**~Please leave a review~**

**Until next time~**


End file.
